Confessions
by Dreadful Mind
Summary: A collection of Ereri/ Riren oneshots. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Eren needs more affection his boyfriend Levi is providing him with. **

Eren knew Levi wasn't the romantic type. He knew this long before they even started dating. It wasn't until a party after midterms of his Sophomore year of college that they had gotten together. Levi was only a year older, and their friendships overlapped so they saw a lot of each other.

Eren had always always skeptical of whether or not Levi liked him. They would flirt with each other and Levi would wink at him and make Eren's stomach do flips, but even then, Eren wasn't sure if those things were reserved for him or something he occasionally did.

Buy they were both at this party and a buzzed Eren had suddenly gained enough confidence to get Levi alone and tell him how he really felt. An even more buzzed Levi confessed his own feeling.

But Levi was still a very serious person, he was rarely one to start a conversation, not even with his best friends. Eren knew all these things and he thought he could be fine with it, but he needed affection. And it's not like Levi would refuse to hold his hand or kiss him in public, but it was always Eren to initiate it. It was always Eren who planned their dates and it was always Eren who remembered their anniversaries.

He had been sulking about all of this for the past three days in his dorm room Armin was tired of it and went off to study anywhere but there, only coming into the room when he needed something or to sleep.

Eren only left the room to go to class. He had taken a shower this morning after Armin grabbed him by his ankles and dragged him into the hallway and locking him out until he went down to the communal showers. So he went to class today, fully showered, but still moping. His night class was cancelled so as soon as his last class ended, he went back to his room and threw himself onto his bed.

He couldn't really blame anyone for how he was feeling. He knew this about Levi and he had fallen in love with him despite that. Love. That's something he had yet to tell Levi. He loved him, he really did, but it was still hard. Armin had suggested Eren talk to Levi about how he was feeling. But he knew Levi wouldn't change, it just wasn't in his personality to be affectionate. _Maybe it's worth a try...but what if he breaks up with me?_ Eren groaned at the thought and hugged his pillow closer to him. He didn't want that thought to creep into his head. He still wanted to be with Levi.

They had been together six months now, Levi would have realized if he was unhappy and broken up with him by now wouldn't he have? Levi was one of the most blunt people he knew. Had they been together six months already_? Wait, what day is it today? _Eren was counting the months in his head when he heard a knock at his door that interrupted his thinking.

Probably Armin, forgetting his keys. So he was surprised when he opened the door and found Levi standing there. "Levi!" he sais surprisingly, "I didn't know you were coming over today," his hand instinctively began to run through his hair, trying to somewhat manage it. Levi reached up and took his hand from his hair and replaced it with his own hand, fixing his hair for him. It was a sweet gesture.

"Armin told me you've been moping, and he didn't want to tell me why. So I'm here to help you feel better," Eren just stared at him, _what?! _"and it's our anniversary,"

_The 17, it's the fucking 17th,_ "I forgot," he stated, "oh my god, I forgot our anniversary, I didn't plan anything," Eren started to ramble as he walked back into his room, Levi following him in.

"That's fine, Eren. I don't mind if you forgot. Actually it's good that you forgot," Levi told him.

"It's good?"

"I planned it,"

"You planned what….?"

"Our date,"

"You? You planned our date?" Eren asked slowly.

"Yes, do you find that surprising?"

"A little, yes,"

Levi almost looked…_hurt_ at this response, "well do you want to go or not?"

"Yes! Of course, Levi. I'm glad you planned it, surprised, but glad," he leaned down and gave Levi a kiss on the cheek, "just let me put some shoes on," _thank god I showered today._

10 minutes later they found themselves in Levi's car, Levi not telling Eren where they were headed.

"Can you just tell me?" Eren whined.

"No, brat," Levi said sharply.

Eren pouted, that usually worked with Levi. But since he was driving, he didn't even notice, which just made Eren pout even more.

"Stop pouting, Eren,"

"You saw me?"

"No, but I know you well enough to know when you're pouting," he saw Levi smirk, "it's nice to know I was right,"

"Why did you plan our date?" Eren asked.

"I know how much these things mean to you, and I figured since you've been upset, you could use a nice date,"

"That's very thoughtful of you, Levi," Eren smiled.

"We're here," Eren hadn't even noticed they had come to a stop. A park. Eren smiled, as much as he had been spending most of his time inside lately, he really loved to be outside, especially now that the weather was getting nicer.

He got out the car and saw the trunk was open, so he walked over there. Levi was pulling out a picnic basket and a green blanket out the car.

"A picnic?" Eren asked as he took the blanket, offering to carry it.

Levi nodded as he used his free hand to close the trunk and pressed the lock button on his keys. He stuck his keys into his pocket and took Eren's hand in his, "come on,"

Eren happily let himself be led, he saw a tree that offered a nice shade, "let's sit over there," he tugged at Levi's hand. He saw Levi grimace before he spoke, "no, let's go over here,"

Eren let it go. He didn't really care where they sat, all he could think about was how Levi, his Levi, his seriously unromantic boyfriend, planned a picnic for their anniversary. It was cheesy but Eren loved it.

They stopped in front a tree, but Eren didn't see the significance of it, it wasn't any different than the other tree. He scrunched up his face, but then softened it when Levi took the blanket from his hand and replaced it with the picnic basket so he could extend the blanket and they could sit.

Eren sat down when Levi gestured to the spot next to him. Levi took the blanket and started to take everything out, placing it very neatly onto the space in front of them. Eren opened his eyes wide at everything Levi took out of the basket, there were little sandwiches, fruit, cheese, crackers, chocolate covered things, and a bunch of things for them to drink.

Eren rested his head on Levi's shoulder as he nibbled on a sandwich and watched the people around them. The tree Levi had sat then under was on top of a little hill and a not too far, yet a not too close distance away, was a playground. It was a Friday evening with beautiful weather, so it was no surprise that the park was full of people. Luckily they were a little far off so as to some kind of privacy.

"Why this tree?" Eren asked after a while of contemplation.

He heard Levi clear his throat and so he sat up straight to look at Levi as he spoke, the light blush dusting his porcelain cheeks, "it's where I realized my feelings for you,"

Eren's opened wide, "what?"

He watched as Levi sighed and put down the strawberry he had only taken a tiny bite of and stared at it, "about 7 months ago I got frustrated because I couldn't stop thinking about you," Eren blushed at his words, "so I came for a run here. Thinking some fresh air and exercise would help me clear my head. But it didn't. Because everything here is fucking green and it made me think of your eyes. So I got frustrated and stopped at this tree and kicked it really hard an-,"

"Wait, was this when you were limping for a week and when I asked you if you were ok you said, and I quote, 'fuck off you shitty brat,'" he chuckled at the thought and the blush that now was obviously plastered on Levi's face.

He let Levi take his hand in his, "sorry about that,"

Eren laughed, "it's fine, I found it quite endearing actually," now it was Levi's turn to laugh.

"I'm glad you did, or else we wouldn't be here right now," Levi gave him a quick and light kiss on the lips that Eren happily accepted, "so anyway," he continued, "I was so frustrated that I kicked the tree, and yes that's why I was limping, and so I sat here for what seemed like forever. I didn't want to walk on it and risk hurting it more, so I had to wait under here for a couple hours until Erwin got out of class and could pick me up and drive us back to the apartment,"

Eren nodded, beckoning him to continue, "and so I thought about you, and me, and my...feelings, and how I'd get jealous whenever I'd see you talking to some other guy. Even that horsefaced ass even though I know how you two are," Eren giggled at the nickname, "and then I thought about how I felt whenever I was around you, and how _different_ that was than when I was with anyone else. And guess that's when I knew I had feelings for you, but," _but...? _"I kept thinking to myself that you're always so happy and bubbly and full of life and I'm just...always serious, and don't really like people, and that you wouldn't want to date a person like me, and I'm unromantic, an-,"

Eren cut him off with his laughter. His eyes were closed as he laughed, he didn't stop until he heart shuffling next to him and saw Levi beginning to stand, "this was stupid," was all Levi said.

Eren immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit back down and then kissed him. A passion filled kiss through which Eren tried q apologize for laughing. Eren's body was tense until he felt Levi's hands on his hips and he relaxed. He gasped when Levi pressed into one of his bruises on his hips and felt Levi's tongue slip into his tongue. He moaned as soon as their tongues made contact and could feel Levi smile into the kiss. They continued to kiss for a little while until they had to pull back and breathe.

"Eren?"

"I'm sorry, Levi. I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at myself,"

"Yourself?"

"I just need affection, and I know that's stupid and all, but that's just how I am," he looked down as his hands and saw Levi's grab his, "and I know that's just how you are, and I knew since before we started dating, so I know it's silly to feel this way,"

"It's not stupid or silly, Eren, and I'm sorry, I'll start trying to be more affectionate,"

Eren looked up at him and saw how vulnerable Levi looked at the moment, "I don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable,"

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable, I like doing these things. I just get shy," Levi admitted.

Eren wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, "You? Shy?" he chuckled when he felt Levi's face bury into his shoulder.

"Shut up," he mumbled, "Eren," he felt Levi stiffen, but didn't let go, "I love you," _I love you, too._

Eren was shocked, but he hugged Levi tightly, squeezing him, "I love you, too," he finally felt Levi's arms wrap around him as he seemed to sigh in relief.

When they pulled back, Levi glanced at the food, "there's fucking ants eating the food,"

Eren chuckled and met Levi's eyes, "that's okay, I have something much better in front of me," he leaned in and gave Levi a peck on the lips.

"That was fucking cheesy,"

"This date was fucking cheesy," he laughed as Levi playfully glared at him and mumbled another shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this story is kind of a continuation of Corporal (which is smut), you guys can go ahead and read that if you want. This is not smut and you don't actually have to read Corporal to understand this.**

**Enjoy!**

Eren woke up and immediately felt strange. He wasn't in the cell, instead he felt warm and comfortable. He opened his eyes and was met with Levi's sleeping face. This was new, he never woke up in Levi's room. Sure, after they would have sex, Levi would allow Eren to rest in his room, but Eren would always leave, and if he did end up falling asleep, he always woke up back in his cell. He wasn't sure how he got there, if Levi would carry him down or he would just stumble his way there. Either way, he never had a morning in Levi's room, let alone his bed.

Eren thought back to the previous day. After him and Levi had finished, Levi let him rest in his office until he had to go back, so as to not raise any questions from the others. When he did get back yo his cell, he had fallen asleep almost immediately, tired from their mid-afternoon activities and helping Hange with her experiments. He faintly remembered Levi going to his cell and waking him up. _Did he carry me up here?_Eren couldn't really remember any details. _Did we have sex?_ Eren raised the blanket, they were both wearing clothes, Levi's arm was thrown over Eren's stomach, over his shirt. He knew the Corporal wouldn't take advantage of him while he was unconscious. _Did we just sleep?_ It seemed like it.

Eren turned to face Levi, he looked so peaceful. His face was relaxed, no scowl. His breathing came in soft, short, steady, breaths. Eren resisted the urge to touch the Corporal's cheek, choosing instead to put his hand over the hand that was already on his body, holding it.

Levi moved at the touch, making Eren freeze, he was afraid he was going to get punched or something, but instead, the Corporal squeezed his hand and move closer to him, intertwining one of his legs with Eren's. Eren could feel his breath on his neck, it was warm and nice.

He's never laid like this with Levi before, somehow this felt more intimate than when they had sex. He couldn't stop looking at Levi's face. Eren always felt that the Corporal was the most beautiful being he had ever met, but looking at him in this calm state, so close, just made him justify that thought so much more. Eren found himself staring at Levi's lips. They looked so soft, Eren wondered if they were as soft as he remembered. Eren had only kissed Levi once. Sometimes the thought embarrassed him, but not right now, right now he was happy that happened.

Eren had found a vacant closet in the castle one day while he was cleaning, he had been so tired and decided he would hide in there for a while, hoping no one would go looking for him. But he ended up crying, he let his thoughts get to him and he grew scared that he wouldn't be able to control himself and kill his friends, or that he wouldn't be able to save them. He didn't know how long he had been crying, but he was sobbing by the time the Corporal found him.

Instead of scolding him like Eren expected, Levi ended up walking into the small space, closing the door behind him and sitting next to Eren. Eren has been surprised when he felt the Corporal wrap an arm around him and pull him close, allowing Eren to freely cry against his chest.

Once Eren had cried all the tears out, he still had the feeling of crying, but he had no more tears to cry. He felt pressure on his chest that made the breaths he inhaled to be short and he felt as though he wasn't getting enough air, his heart was beating fast and he was becoming scared, which made everything worse.

He looked at Levi, with wide eyes and a face full of fear, that's when Levi kissed him. Eren's heart began to quicken, but he gradually began to feel it slow down, his breathing was going back to normal and he no longer was afraid.

That was the only time Levi ever kissed him on the lips. Eren had marks all across his torso and neck from Levi's lips, but he never felt them against his own again. He could though, right now. Levi wasn't waking up, maybe Eren could just lean in, ever so slowly and...

Levi groaned and his eyes fluttered open, a bit surprised, but then they closed again, "good morning, Eren," his voice still had traces of sleep laced through it.

"I'm so sorry Heichou!" Eren began to sit up, "I'll go back to my cell now an-,"

"No," Levi growled, he grabbed Eren's arm and pulled him back down, "stay here,"

"But what if someone comes looking?"

"They know better than to come in here, besides, I told Erwin last night I was taking you out to train individually early in the morning because you're horrible," Levi spoke into Eren's neck. He had resumed his previous position, except now his head was resting on Eren's shoulder.

"Are we going to train?"

"Eventually," he felt Levi kiss his shoulder, "for now, stay here. Rest. You must still be sore,"

He was right, Eren was still sore, both from their previous activities and actually training.

They lay there in silence, neither of them sleeping nor talking. For the longest time, Eren just stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything that was going on, he didn't know how his relationship with Levi would change after this was all over, when they won. If they won. If it ever ended. Eren sighed.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked him.

Eren shook his head, "it's nothing,"

"Its obviously something, brat. You look like you're about to burst into tears again," Eren blushed at the thought, "tell me,"

"I was just thinking if we really will be able to defeat the Titans," Eren confessed.

"Of course we will, you have your shifting abilities and I'm 'humanities greatest soldier,'" Eren could hear the tone of sarcasm as Levi spoke his nickname, "we'll be fine,"

"But so many people have died already, what if we just keep losing soldiers until there's no one left to defend?" Eren's voice got soft as he spoke, thinking about everyone they could lose.

"There will always be someone to defend, Eren. And wouldn't you rather fight and have hope that we will win instead of sitting back and doing nothing as everyone dies?"

Eren sighed, "I guess you're right. I'm still afraid though, of losing my friends, of dying. I was close to death, if it weren't for my abilities, I'd be dead right now," he felt Levi stiffen next to him and he almost regretted speaking.

"Well, you're not dead. And I'm not going to let you die now. That's why I'm giving you an order now," Eren turned to Levi, their faces a couple inches away from the others, "you'll always stay by my side in battle, or where I can quickly get to you. Is that understood?"

Eren responded by nodding his head. Levi seemed relieved at his answer he leaned forward, his eyes slowly closing. Eren jolted back, making Levi opened his eyes, "Eren?"

"I-I-," why had he stopped? Didn't he want to kiss Levi?

"What's wrong?" Levi was frowning.

"I just, I know that this," he pointed to himself, then Levi, "is just purely physical. And I," he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, 'I have feelings for you, like romantic feelings, and if you kiss me the-," Eren stopped speaking when he felt pressure against his lips, he opened his eyes wide and saw that Levi was kissing him, his eyes closed.

He tried to pull back, but Levi's lips were so much softer than Eren remembered, he just wanted to continue feeling them against his own.

When Levi pulled back, Eren almost wanted to whine, he wanted to feel his lips again. And again. And again.

"I know it's tough," Levi whispered, as though he was afraid of scaring Eren away, "but I don't want this to be just a physical thing. I didn't kiss you before because that just seems so much more personal, and I didn't know how you felt about it. I'm sorry for kissing you now,"

Eren shook his head, leaning into Levi and kissing him this time. This kiss lasted longer, Eren tried to forget everything that had been happening, all the friends they had lost, not wanting to think of all the friends he could lose. Instead, he thought about Levi, and how he wanted the same thing Eren did, at least he wanted more than what they had now. He thought about how happy he was to be laying with Levi like this, he felt safe, and he felt protected, things he never thought he could truly feel.

As least for now he could lay here in his embrace and kiss Levi and hope they could defeat the Titans so that this, _this moment_ with Levi, could be a daily thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Levi gets home from a tiring day a work to find Eren sick in bed.**

Levi was tired, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed with Eren as soon as he got home and smother him with kisses. Work had been a bitch lately, he usually got weekends off, but they were working in a big case, which meant Levi hadn't had a day off in three weeks. He knew it bothered Eren as much as it did him, even though Eren tried to hide it. Fortunately the trial was tomorrow and everyone was well prepared and ready so they left work early to get some much needed rest.

Levi pulled into the driveway and grabbed his suitcase from the passenger seat before getting out and walking to the house. He didn't see Eren anywhere, and there was no response when he called for him. He went to their bedroom and saw the shape of a body underneath the covers.

Levi walked over to him and pulled the covers back, Eren groaned, "Eren? What's wrong?" Eren looked flushed, Levi sat at the edge of the bed and put a hand on his forehead, he was burning up.

"I have a fever," Eren groaned.

"I can tell, how are you feeling, babe?" Eren's response was to groan again and cover himself with the covers again, "do you want me to call Armin?"

"No! I hate him,"

Levi sighed, "babe, come on, he's not that bad,"

"He's not, unless he's in doctor mode. That's when I hate him," Levi chuckled, every time Eren was sick, Armin would come over and 'take care of him', which consisted of making him eat and do things to see what would make him feel worse not better, "he's evil,"

Levi chuckled, "do you want me to take care of you then?" Eren nodded.

"Yes please," he pulled the covers back just enough so that Levi could see his face, "why are you home early?"

"Trial's tomorrow, they sent us home to rest," he watched as Eren closed his eyes when Levi cupped his cheek.

Eren opened his eyes and sighed. "then you should rest, I'll call Armin,"

Levi shook his head, "I'll take care of you," he leaned in and kissed Eren's hot forehead, "let me go get some water," he was about to get up when Eren grabbed his hand.

"Thanks, babe," Levi smiled at him and kissed his forehead again before standing up.

He walked into the kitchen to get a rag and filled a small bin with chilled water, he didn't take long but Eren was asleep when he went back to their room. He sat the bin in the nightstand and dipped the rag in, then he made sure to strain the excess water before placing it on Eren's forehead.

Eren's eyes opened wide and he hissed, "it's cold," he pouted.

"That's the point, babe. When did you start feeling like this?"

"This morning,"

Levi frowned down at him, "and you didn't tell me before I left for work? I would've taken the day off,"

"I didn't want to be a burden," Eren said softly, pulling the covers up again to cover everything except his eyes up.

"You're my husband, it's in my job description to take care of you when you're sick. Besides, if it were me, wouldn't you want me to tell you?"

"No," Eren stated. Levi knew he was joking so he did his best to look sad. He must've done a good job because Eren threw back his covers and grabbed Levi's arm, pulling him down onto him and wrapping his arms around him. Levi had his hands on either side of Eren, holding himself up, "I'm so sorry Levi, I was just kidding, of course I'd want to know if you were sick. Let's have sex, I'll make it up to you,"

Levi chuckled at Eren's suggestion and kissed his shoulder before he pulled back to look at Eren, "I'm not having sex with you if you're sick,"

"But Armin always says to 'sweat out the sickness,'" Eren pouted.

"And you're going to take advice from Armin?" Levi raised his eyebrow.

"I faintly remember my dad saying the same thing,"

"Fine, let's help you sweat out your sickness," Eren's face was practically beaming as he tugged at the bottom of Levi's shirt, but Levi pulled back before Eren could get it off, "let's go for a run,"

"What?!" Eren whined.

"You wanted to sweat out your sickness, let's go run,"

"Levi," Eren pouted, "I don't want to run,"

"Gym?"

"No. Sex,"

"I'll have sex with you as soon as you feel better,"

"Really?" Levi nodded, "I feel better,"

Levi raised his eyebrow and put his hand on Eren's neck, "still hot,"

"Thank you," Eren winked at him.

"Still feverish," Levi chuckled.

"Do you even like me?"

"Eren, we're married," Levi held up his left hand, flashing Eren his ring, then pointing to Eren's.

"So you do like me?" Eren smiled.

"Of course I like you, I love you," Levi took Eren's ringed hand and kissed it.

"I love you, too,"

Levi smiled at him and resisted the urge to kiss him, "what do you want to eat?" Eren shook his head, "you have to eat something," Eren opened his mouth but Levi quickly interrupted, "and I mean food, not anything sexual," Eren closed his mouth, which caused Levi to chuckle, "I'll make you some soup,"

"Can you just lay here with me for a while?" Eren asked softly, "I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time,"

Levi frowned, he knew work was getting in the way of his home life, he tried to get home as soon as he could, but Eren was usually sleeping by the time Levi got home, or Levi was too tired to stay up and went straight to bed. It was no wonder Eren was insisting on sex. Levi walked around the bed and got in on his side, getting under the covers. Eren smiled happily as he curled up onto his chest.

Levi wrapped his arms around him, pulling Eren closer to him, "I'm sorry I haven't been home lately,"

"I know it's not your fault, it's work,"

"I'm still sorry,"

He felt Eren's warm lips press against his neck, "don't be. You're here now,"

They stayed with their arms wrapped around each other until Levi was sure Eren was fast asleep. He carefully disentangled himself from Eren and went to go make him some soup, but not before he kissed his forehead and changed the rag so it was cold once again.

He went into the kitchen and starts making Eren his soup. He tried to make as little noise as possible, and everytime there would be a loud noise, he'd flinch and freeze afraid of waking Eren. It happened several times, but Eren didn't seem to be waking up.

Once the soup was made, Levi put the soup, tea and a couple cookies on a tray and took it back to the bedroom. He placed it in the bedside table and got on top of Eren, straddling him. He bent over do that their faces were almost touching, he pecked Eren's nose.

"Eren," he cooed, "wake up," he pressed a kiss to his flushed cheek, he frowned at how hot he still was. His own hands were pretty cold, so he placed a hand on either of his cheeks. That's when Eren's eyes shot open.

"You could've continued kissing me instead, jerk," he shivered at the touch of Levi's hands, he moved them down to cup his neck.

"So you were awake?"

"I was, I just liked the feeling," Levi leaned down and kissed Eren's nose, his hands trailing underneath Eren's shirt and helping him out of it, "what are you doing?" Eren asked, once his shirt was off and Levi was roaming his arms around his torso and kissing his neck.

"I'm helping you cool off," Levi mumbled into his shoulder

"Although I'm loving this, I'm starting to feel more hot,"

Levi chuckled and pulled back, but kept his chilly hands at Eren's sides, "I guess I'll continue when you feel better then," he used his knees so he was kneeling above Eren and motioned for him to scoot up. Once he was properly sat, Levi once again sat on his legs and grabbed the bowl of soup, getting some in the spoon and then fed it to Eren.

"it's delicious," Eren said, once he had swallowed it, "but you know, I can feed myself. That way you can go into the spare bedroom and rest," Levi raised a questioning eyebrow, "so that you're prepared for your trial tomorrow," Eren added.

Levi sighed and fed him another spoon, "I want to take care of you, so let me. I'll be fine, I've never needed that much sleep anyway,"

"I know that," Eren opened his mouth for more soup, "but don't think I haven't noticed that you don't even come to bed some nights. I didn't want to say anything because I knew you'd just say the exact same thing you just said now. But this case is almost over and you need to be prepared for it," he tried to take the bowl from Levi, but Levi had a firm grip on it.

"Eren, why are you worrying about me if you're the sick one?"

"Just 'cause I'm sick, that doesn't mean I don't worry,"

"Let me worry about you today and help you feel better and you can worry about me tomorrow,"

Eren thought for a second, it wasn't an ideal compromise, but he knew that it was either take it or leave it. He smiled, "deal! But you have to go to bed early," Levi nodded, "more soup, please," he opened his mouth, he felt like a child, but he didn't really care.


	4. Chapter 4

**The *Dam dam DAAAAAM* I pretend to be your boyfriend so that one guy that is hitting on you is getting off your heels-AU. You know, that scene when some random guy sees someone being flirted with, who totally doesn't want to be flirted with, and same random guy just pretends to be his boyfriend so that the dude lets him alone**

**I felt like the typical situation here would happen at like a bar or club or something, so I decided to get a little more creative, and make this is in a not so typical setting. Enjoy!**

Levi picked up a bag of apples, one was bruised, _ugh,_ he put it down and grabbed another bag, examining the apples through the mesh bag holding them together. The apples passed his test and he placed them in his cart. He noticed two men standing by the tomatoes as he made his way to the general area. One, a tall brunet with green eyes, was pinned between an even taller ginger and the tomato stand. As he got closer, he could hear their conversation.

"So, do you come here often, Eren?" the ginger asked.

_Was this guy seriously trying to get laid at a grocery store. Ridiculous._

"Well as often as I need to buy groceries," the brunet, Eren, it seemed, replied with a nervous chuckle. His discomfort was obvious. He saw Levi looking at them at his eyes opened wide. Levi could see the call for help in them.

"Tell me, Eren, how would you like to come back to my place,"

"I wouldn't actually like that,"

Was Levi an asshole? Yes. But that didn't stop him from grabbing the cereal box from his cart and making his way over to the pair, luckily, Mister Overly Muscular Ginger Man hadn't noticed him before.

"Eren, babe," Levi caught the attention of the ginger, "I got your favorite cereal," he shook the box and tossed it into the basket that Eren was clutching onto, just to sell the lie.

"Who is this?" the stranger said, now that he was standing at such close proximity, he could see that he was holding onto Eren's arm. Levi looked into Eren's eyes and saw both a thank you and an apology.

"I'm his boyfriend," Levi said, putting his hand on the wrist that was holding Eren, "and I would appreciate it if you would get your hands off of him"

The man smirked at Levi and Levi noticed Eren flinched, he glanced at the hand and could see that he was now squeezing Eren's arm.

_What did I get myself into?_

"What the fuck is your problem? Leave him alone," Levi said as he tighten his grip on the wrist and pried it off of Eren, as soon as the hand was off, he stood in between the two. He felt Eren grab a handful of his shirt from the back, poor kid was probably scared, this guy looked violent, not to mention he looked like shit. Eren was way out of this creeps league, hell, they weren't even in the same division, "leave now,"

"I'm not about to take orders from a shrimp,"

Levi glared at him. He was already pissed off that this guy obviously hadn't taken the hint that Eren wasn't interested and couldn't take no for an answer, and now he was going to make jokes about his size. Oh hell no.

He looked to the side and caught sight of Eren in his peripheral vision, "you might want to get out the way, love," as soon as Eren had stepped a good few feet away, Levi pulled his arm back and gathered enough force to punch the creep right in the gut. He doubled over and Levi took advantage to give him a swift kick on his back, effectively knocking him to the ground.

He saw there were now a couple people standing around them, just watching, even a few of the workers were just staring. Nobody had ever gotten into a fight at the grocery store before.

He took Eren's basket in one hand and his hand in the other, he walked them towards the door, settling the basket down by one of the stands on their way out. He had parked all the way in the corner of the parking lot, he had been pissed that he got such a crappy parking spot, but now he was sort of grateful. He didn't let go of Eren's hand until they were by his car. He looked over Eren's shoulder to make sure no one had followed them out.

He looked at Eren, who looked stunned, "thank you so much, sir!" he said.

"How old do I look? I am not a sir,"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you're name,"

"Levi,"

"Levi," Eren repeated, "that's a nice name,"

"Thanks,"

The two stared at each other, it was a little awkward now. Levi didn't necessarily _want_ to not say anything, he just didn't know what to say.

It was Eren who spoke, "thanks again, for your help. I really didn't expect you to do that," he placed a hand on the back of his neck, a faint blush dusted his cheeks. Levi found it endearing.

"Yeah, well, he called me shrimp," he tried to joke. Eren looked at him and started to laugh. Levi frowned, he hadn't meant for it to be _that_ funny.

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you, I just remembered his face when you punched him. It was priceless,"

"I took lessons," Levi smiled as Eren continued to laugh, "did he just start hitting in you?" Levi couldn't say he wasn't at least a bit curious as to how everything had started.

"Well I noticed him on the bus and we got off at the same stop," he fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he spoke, "I didn't think much of it since it's a pretty busy stop, but then he went into the same store as me and I saw him a couple times pass by the aisles I was in,"

"You should have told one of the workers," Levi said.

"I know that now, but I didn't think he would actually do it, I mean its not crazy to think we just happened to be going to the same place. Coincidences do happen," he was looking back at Levi now.

"Good point," Levi said, "you said you took the bus here?"

"Yeah," Eren tilted his head, "why?"

"Well, it seems as though we both intended to do some grocery shopping today and we came out with nothing. So I'm going to head over to another store. Do you want to tag along?" god, Levi hoped that didn't sound creepy. Eren already had to deal with one today, "and also it would be best if we get out of here as soon as possible, don't want to risk him coming outside and seeing us again,"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Levi smiled and unlocked his car, Eren rounded the car and got into the passenger side, "it kinda sucks though, all I needed were those damn tomatoes and I would've been out of there,"

"All I had was a box of cereal, apples and some vinegar," Levi made sure Eren had on his seatbelt before he started the car.

"Sounds like you could have made a delicious meal out of that,"

"I could invite you over to dine on said delicious meal,"

"Can't wait,"

"You know, I could be a serial killer for all you know," Levi said when he was backing out of his spot, "and you've already agreed to both shopping and dinner,"

"I guess that's true. But what are the chances that we're both serial killers,"

Levi stopped the car and looked at Eren, this kid was something else. Levi burst out laughing, he didn't remember the last time he had laughed like this. Not when Hange had shown up at his apartment at 2 in the morning, drunk as all hell in nothing but a bathing suit. Not when Erwin had tripped and landed in a huge puddle during one of their morning runs. His laughter filled the car and he noticed Eren smile before he joined in.

**(Btw did you guys catch that HIMYM reference?) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Levi is the RA for Eren's dorm's floor and Armin kicks Eren out of their room in the middle of the night bc he has to study and Eren is nothing but a distraction. **

Eren sat on the floor outside his room, he had his blanket and pillow there with him, he could just sleep there if he really wanted to. Or he could go to the floor's lounging area, that would work too, but he didn't want to be exposed somewhere where Jean could easily sneak up on him and prank him if he was just sleeping on one of the couching. His best bet was to go to Levi, his RA. He slowly got up and picked up his things, it was past midnight, usually there would still be people awake, except that it was the last days of finals so most people were locked up in their dorm rooms studying. Like Armin was. Eren was done with his finals already, all he had to do was turn in his final essay and final art project, both of which he had finished a few days ago. Armin told him he was too distracting and didn't let him study, so he got thrown out the room. How Armin managed to throw him out with still beyond Eren.

He stood outside Levi's room, which was all the way at the end of the hallway, he knocked quietly. No one came to the door, but he kind of excepted that, if Levi was sleeping, he wouldn't have heard him. He tried knocking again, this time a little louder, "Levi?" he called. He heard movement inside the room and cursing. Eren shut his eyes tightly, Levi wasn't all that bad, he could be mean, but he also allowed the people on the floor to have fun, as long as it wasn't breaking any rules that is, but everyone had known that waking up Levi was quiet possibly one of the worst things one could do.

"What?!" Levi asked, as soon as he opened the door.

"Hi, Levi," Eren opened his eyes to see Levi, who looked anything but happy.

"I know you didn't wake me up to say hi, what the fuck do you want? I was sleeping,"

"Armin kicked me out,"

"Why?"

"He's studying,"

Levi rubbed his eyes, Eren thought he looked cute, "well shouldn't you be studying?"

"I don't have anymore finals. I just have to turn thing in,"

"Then sleep,"

"I'm not sleepy. And either way, I need somewhere to sleep for when I do….sleep," Eren was beginning to regret his decision to come to Levi for help. He looked pissed.

"Do you want me to unlock the door so you can go back in?"

Eren shook his head, "he'll just kick me out again,"

"Then don't distract him,"

"He says my overall presence and breathing is distracting,"

"I know Marco is sleeping with Reiner and Bert in their room downstairs, something about a study group. So Jean has space in his room, ask him,"

"You really want me to go sleep in the same room as Jean? You act like you haven't been around us for an entire semester,"

Levi groaned, "Well what do you expect me to do? Let you sleep here?"

Eren's eyes opened wide, "can I?"

Levi's own eyes narrowed, "no,"

"But Levi, you're my RA!"

"Yeah, your RA, not your babysitter,"

Eren did his best to give Levi his puppy eyes, he even added his signature pout, his foolproof plan to get whatever he wanted, "please, Levi," it was no secret that Eren had the biggest crush on Levi, hell, if Levi didn't know he had to be blind.

Eren was always flirting with him, asking him out on dates and trying to get close to him. Sometimes Levi flirted back, but he always smirked when he saw how Eren would get flustered. So Eren just assumed Levi was only joking.

Eren quickly decided that if Levi refused to let him sleep there again, he would go and sleep in the lounge, he understood if Levi would be uncomfortable having his sleep there.

Instead, Levi sighed and opened his door wider, "fucking, fine. Get in here,"

Eren smiled and walked inside, it was dark, but Eren could see that everything was pretty tidy, except for the messy bed.

Levi closed the door and went to his closet, looking for something. He cursed.

"What is it?"

"I forgot I lent the futon to Sasha so she could sleep in Christa and Annie's room,"

"Don't you have another one?"

"Erwin took it last week for his own floor and hasn't returned it. I have half a mind to go demand it from him right now, but my guess is that someone is using it," he groaned again, "I fucking hate finals week,"

"I can sleep on the floor," Eren suggested, it wasn't something he was looking forward to, but it really was their only option.

"Yeah," Levi nodded, "ok," he grabbed some extra blankets from his closet and laid them out on the floor so Eren wouldn't just be laying on the cold, hard ground, "sorry I couldn't provide you with something better,"

Eren smiled at him, "as long as I don't have to sleep where Jean can draw dicks on my face, I'm fine," he tried to joke. Levi only made a face and got into his own bed.

"Just go to sleep," he turned to face the wall.

Eren frowned but laid down on the blankets and tried to get comfortable. After a while, he heard Levi's breathing was slow and rhythmic, he must have fallen asleep, "Levi?" he whispered.

"What?" to Eren's surprise, he didn't sound mad, just extremely tired.

"Are you asleep,"

"Yes, Eren, as you should be,"

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble,"

Eren couldn't see anything but he could hear Levi shift in his bed. Then he felt something on his head and he turned his head up, only to find that it was Levi's fingers, they started run through his hair, Eren found it relaxing.

When Levi spoke, his voice was much closer to Eren than before, he must have been at the very edge of his bed, "you're no trouble, Eren," he continued to run his fingers along the messy mop of brown hair until Eren could feel his eyes drooping and he was asleep in minutes.

When Eren woke up, something didn't feel right, he knew he wasn't in his room without even opening his eyes. Oh right, he had slept in Levi's room, on the floor. But wasn't he too comfortable to be on the floor? He slowly opened his eyes to find he was laying on Levi's bed, alone. He looked at the clock on Levi's desk, 6:18. He doubted Levi had gone to class already, he knew for a fact Levi never scheduled any classes before 10, and even then, there were none until at least 8. He sat up and got off the bed, his first thought was to go back to his room, but Armin was probably still sleeping. He walked to the lounge, maybe he could just sit there for a while until he could go back to his room.

He didn't expect Levi to be asleep on one of the couches, a couple blankets thrown over him. He moved over so he could see Levi, his face was soft, not having his usual scowl, he looked even cuter when he was sleeping. Eren was about to wake him up, but he didn't want to be the one to wake up Levi, twice, on the same night, or day. He looked around to make sure no one was there and then went back to Levi, picking him up in his arms. He knew Levi wouldn't want anyone seeing him being carried to his room.

"Eren?" Levi asked when he felt himself being moved.

"Yeah, shhhhh. I'm taking you back to your room,"

Levi was too tired to demand to be put down, so he just nodded his head against Eren's shoulder and allowed himself to be carried. The lounge was cold and Eren was warm, much warmer than the blankets, so he got as close to him as he possible. Once they were back in the room, Eren set Levi down and made sure he was completely covered in the blankets. Then he started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Levi asked him, he was leaning on one of his elbows, his other hand rubbing his eyes.

"Back to the lounge,"

"Why?"

"So you can sleep,"

Levi rolled his eyes, "just get over here, Eren," when he saw Eren start to move back towards the bed, he laid back down, closing his eyes.

Eren stood next to the bed, unsure of what to do, "uhh, Levi?"

Levi opened one eye, "well? Get in here," he lifted the blanket and grabbed Eren's arm, pulling him in.

"Uhhh…." Eren was unsure of what was going on. Levi had moved so his head was resting on Eren's shoulder and one of his arms was thrown over Eren's stomach.

"Just go to sleep. There's still a few hours before class, also I'm cold and you're warm,"

Eren wasn't so sure that was the only reason, but he took what he could get. He tentatively wrapped his arms around Levi and was pleasantly surprised to find that Levi didn't yell at him or push him away. Eren relaxed and rested his cheek against Levi's forehead.

"If you tell anyone I let you sleep on my bed, I'm personally drawing the dicks on your face,"

Eren chuckled and smiled even bigger when he felt Levi chuckle too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eren's never tried sweets so Levi indulges him.**

"Levi?" Eren asked.

Levi looked up from the paperwork on his desk and turned to face Eren, "yes, Eren?"

Eren finally had a free day, without any of Hange's experiments, and he was spending his day with Levi. His friends were training, Eren would have liked to go with them, but he hadn't had a chance to be alone with Levi in a while, so he stayed back.

When Eren showed up to Levi's room, he expected to be immediately ravished by the Corporal, but instead Levi told him to sit tight until he finished his work. So now, Eren was holding Levi's pillow close to his chest as he sat cross legged on his bed. Every now and then he would press his nose against the pillow and smile at how much it smelled like Levi.

That's how he was now, his face pressed against the pillow, muffling his voice, "haaaf yew evar had sueats?"

"What?"

Eren lifted his head, "have you ever had sweets?" he rested his chin in the pillow.

Levi pushed his chair back, "why do you ask?"

Eren hugged the pillow closer to him and shrugged, "it was never a luxury we had, Armin had one when he was very little and he said it was the most delicious thing he had ever had,"

"Pixis gives me some every year for my birthday,"

"Are they good?" Eren asked happily, he seemed to jump a little on the bed.

"They are, but I'm not used to eating anything too sweet, so I usually end up giving most of them to Hange,"

"Oh,"

"Would you like one?"

Eren's eyes opened wide, "you have some?"

"Yeah, Pixis sent me some, but since we've been here, i didn't get them until they came along with the newest batch of recruits. And Hange got her own, a little something for her experiments," he opened up the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a little wooden box. Then he stood and walked over to the bed to sit next to Eren.

Eren laid the pillow down on his crossed legs as he watched Levi open the box, then untie the ribbon of the clear bag that was wrapped around the sweets.

"What are they?"

"Gumdrops,"

"That's a strange name," Eren laughed. Levi smiled at him and took a gumdrop out of the bag, he held it out to Eren who happily opened his mouth. Levi popped one of the sugar coated candies into his mouth.

Eren giggled and bit into the sweet, gummy candy, his expression was immediately one of pure happiness.

"Good?" Levi asked.

Eren nodded, still chewing. Once he finished it, he swallowed, "its delicious,"

"Do you want another one?" Levi offered. Eren nodded his head and opened his mouth wide again. Levi held one out to him, but just as he was about to place it on Eren's tongue, he turned his hand around and put it into his own mouth.

Eren pouted but it didn't last very long, he started laughing again. Levi smiled at his laughing boyfriend. He held one out to him again and Eren was skeptical but opened his mouth again.

Levi made the motion again but this time he stuck his own tongue out and placed the gumdrop on it, but didn't puy it into his mouth. He curled his finger towards him, signaling Eren to come closer. He seemed to understand what Levi was trying to convey to him because he pressed his tongue to Levi's. He had his eyes opened, just to make sure what he was doing was ok. Levi had his own eyes closed, so Eren took the gumdrop in his mouth and then pressed his lips to Levi's, closing his eyes.

"Another?" Levi asked when they pulled back. Eren finished eating the gumdrop in his mouth and nodded. Levi went to reach for another one, when Eren put his hand over Levi's.

"Not what I meant," he took his hand off Levi's and moved it to Levi's chin, turning his head to face him before he kissed him again. This time much longer and much deeper. He tried to tilt Levi's head back, but Levi's never been one to submit. Instead, Levi closes the box and lets it fall to ground. He positioned himself so he was kneeling in the bed, effectively making himself taller than Eren. Eren just smiled into the kiss but let his head fall back so Levi could kiss him much deeper.

Their tongues were dancing around eachoyher and Eren couldn't get enough of Levi's sweet tasting mouth. After a while, their breathing became jagged and Levi pulled back, but rested his forehead against Eren's.

"I have...something...much sweeter...than candies," Eren said between pants.

Levi smirked at him, "shut up," he said before pressing his lips to Eren's again, taking him in for another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Levi suddenly passes out during a training session from exhaustion and Eren takes care of him.**

When Levi woke up, his head was pounding and he felt hot, like if he were on fire. He used his legs to kick the blanket off of him, but as soon as his torso was exposed, he felt cold and pulled the blanket up covering his face and curling up into a ball.

"Heichou!" he heard Eren's voice and pulled the blanket off so he could see the source of the voice. Levi's room was dark so Levi had to struggle but he finally managed to see Eren's silhouette sat at his desk. Eren's hair was disheveled, pointing up at weird angles, _was he sleeping on my desk?_

"Why do I feel like shit?" Levi was surprised at how groggy his voice sounded .

"Do you not remember?"

"If I remembered I wouldn't have asked,"

"You collapsed during training, Hange said from exhaustion. She said to ask you if you've been sleeping,"

Levi closed his eyes is disbelief, he remembered waking up earlier that day and feeling dizzy, but he didn't think much of it.

"Of course, I sleep," he heard pencil against paper and knew Eren was probably taking notes on his condition.

"How many hours a night,"

Levi thought about lying, but this was Eren, he'd know if Levi was lying to him. He sighed, "2, maybe 3 hours,"

"Cor-,"

"Eren, we're alone, please don't call me Corporal,"

"Levi," Eren corrected himself, "that's not enough! No wonder you collapsed!"

"I don't need to be lectured, Eren. Do you want to tell me what happened after I collapsed?"

"Well, you fainted midair, luckily you didn't fall to the ground due to your maneuver gear, but you did get a gash on your thigh from one of your knives. It wasn't bad though, Hange said you shouldn't put weight on it for a couple days, and that if you listen to her, it shouldn't bother you anymore,"

Levi threw his arm over his eyes. This had to be the stupidest thing that had ever happened to him.

"Why are you the one here? Shouldn't I be in the medical room or something? To be honest, I'm surprised I'm not in Hange's lab being nicked with syringes," he smiled slightly to himself when he heard Eren laugh.

"Erwin said you'd be pissed if you woke up in the medical room. And also since the cut on your leg isn't all that bad, all you really need is to rest and drink a lot of water. Speaking of, I should go get your soup from the kitchen, I'll be right back,"

Levi took the moment to examine the cut on his thigh. He was only wearing his underwear so he could easily see where his thigh was wrapped up. He used his index and middle fingers to apply slight pressure to it and hissed when it stung.

Eren was back in mere minutes with a warm bowl of soup and pulled Levi's desk chair over next to his bed to sit on it and feed Levi. He sat up as best he could and leaned against the wall. Levi didn't complain about being fed to, it was nice to be taken care of, or maybe it was just nice because it was Eren.

"My body aches," Levi said once he had finished his soup and was laid back down on the bed. His arm laid across his eyes again.

"According to Hange's notes, that's common," Eren moved the chair back and sat at the desk, scribbling more notes.

"I have a fever, I think," he heard Eren shuffle around and then his footsteps. Levi's arm was raised from his eyes and he opened them to see Eren above him. One of Eren's hands was still holding Levi's arms while the other was pressed to Levi's forehead.

"Hmm, I guess you do. It could've been another factor into why you collapsed. That's probably why they left you pretty much naked,"

Levi smirked, "is that your medical observation,"

Eren smiled sadly down at him and sat down on the edge of the bed, his hands on his lap. He suddenly got very serious, "you need to take care of yourself, Levi,"

Levi froze at Eren's tone. He sounded too serious for Levi's liking, he wasn't used to this side of Eren. Not to mention he also sounded mad, "Eren," Levi tried to grab his arm but Eren pulled it away, but didn't get off the bed. Levi retracted his arm and waited for Eren to speak.

It was several minutes later that Eren finally said something, "you have to be more careful. You're lucky it was during training and not while we were on a real mission. It could've been dangerous. We don't know how much control I have in my Titan form, and if you were to collapse then, I don't know if I would be able to help you before something were to happen," his voice cracked at the end.

Levi's eyes had adjusted to the darkness and the faint light from the moon through his window helped him see that Eren was crying. His body shuddered a bit as he continued to release silent tears.

"Eren," Levi sat up and wrapped his arms around Eren, ignoring the pounding in his head and the stinging in his thigh, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," he held Eren as he continued to cry.

"I always worry Levi, especially about you," he said between sobs.

Levi wrapped his arms tighter around Eren, "I'll be more careful. I'll stay in bed for as long as I have to until I'm better and then I'll take better care of myself, okay?"

Eren nodded and turned to Levi, "I'll train harder to make sure I have control in titan form," he wasn't crying anymore but there were still tears in his eyes.

Levi wiped away his tears with the sleeve of his shirt, "you should do that anyway, Eren. Not for me,"

"But Lev-,"

"No, Eren, listen to me," now it was Levi who was speaking seriously, "you don't need to worry about me, so stop worrying. I'm promising you that I will take care of myself, I'll sleep more, eat better, I'll do anything I have to to make sure I won't faint again. But you have to promise me you won't worry about what happens to me," Eren was beginning to cry again. Levi wanted so badly to just hold him and tell him everything would be alright, but he couldn't, "you have enough to worry about, let me worry about keeping everyone alive, including you, and you worry about your Titan abilities. Deal?" as Levi was speaking, he let go of Eren, but held both his hands.

"Levi, I cant ask you to do that,"

"You're not asking me,"

Eren stared at Levi for what seemed like the longest time. Levi couldn't take the silence anymore and pulled Eren into a kiss.

"That's not going to make me agree with you, Levi," Eren said when they parted.

"I know its not," Levi had to remind himself that Eren was still young, and stubborn, "you're not going to budge are you?" Eren shook his head. Levi thought for a moment, "ok, new deal. Put yourself first,"

"I don't understand,"

"I realize it was stupid to ask you to not worry about us, because no matter what I say, you're still going to. So I'm asking you now to put yourself first. Worry about yourself and make that the most important thing, then worry about us. Trust me when I say that I will take care of your friends to the best of my abilities. And I'll be here for you to come spill your worries to me as long as you want me to. But no matter what our relationship is, I'll still take care of you," Eren had started crying again, "but all that I ask is that you promise to trust me because I will do my best to keep everyone you care about alive,"

"Even yourself?" Eren's voice was small and soft.

Levi placed his hand on Eren's cheek, "even myself,"

Eren threw his arms around Levi, had Levi seen it coming he could have prepared himself, but he was surprised so he let out a loud, pain-filled groan, "Levi? Are you alright?" Eren asked, immediately looking toward Levi's thigh to make sure the gash hadn't reopened.

"My head hurts," he had his eyes shut tightly.

"Do you need some medicine?"

"I think so," he heard Eren get up off the bed and rummage through his desk until he found the medicine bottle. Shortly after, Levi felt the bed dip and he knew Eren had sat back down.

"Open wide," Levi did as he was told and was met with a foul tasting medicine.

"That is disgusting," Levi grimaced at the taste and happily took the water Eren offered him. He drank the entire glass and laid back down.

"Feel better?"

"Not yet,"

"Does your thigh hurt?"

"Only when I flex my leg,"

He heard what sounded like Eren taking off his shoes before he felt Eren's weight on his uninjured leg. Levi opened his eyes to see Eren hovering over him. Eren placed his hands on either side of Levi's face. He looked serious again.

"There are three people left in this world that I care about," Eren started, "and you're one of them. That's why I want you to be there whenever Hange performs any experiments while I'm a titan. I need you to participate and help me control myself," Levi stayed silent, but listened intently, "I have a theory, that maybe since you and I have a connection outside my titan form, in my human state, it will make it a lot easier. Right now I barely listen to Hange, if she asks me to turn to the right, I turn to the left. So maybe I'll listen to you better,"

Levi had stayed silent the entire time Eren spoke, he was surprised the idea had never occurred to him, but it seemed like it was worth a try, and it would make Eren feel better, "I'll speak with Erwin and Hange tomorrow,"

"No,"

"No?"

"When you feel better. I've been instructed to stay and care for you until then anyway," Eren was rubbing his thumbs across Levi's cheeks and Levi knew they had moved on from their discussion.

"Eren?"

"Yes?"

"My head still hurts,"

Eren smiled down at him and Levi returned the smile, Eren leaned forward, "I might have something to fix that," he pressed a kiss to Levi's forehead which made him close his eyes.

Levi then felt kisses pepper over his temples, his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose, his jaw, his chin, the space between his eyebrows, the apples of his cheeks. And he continued to kiss all over Levi's face until Levi deemed his headache gone and pulled Eren down for a real kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**The "I was trying to discreetly take a picture of you because hey you're really cute but the flash was on and now you're staring at me oh my god"-AU**

Eren wasn't sure why he was even at the library. He wasn't even studying, like he was supposed to be doing, instead he was spending his time staring at some guy who was studying on the other side of the library. Simply put, Eren found this stranger to be extremely attractive. He had a jet black undercut that Eren didn't think he would find hot, yet he did. His skin was pale and whenever he would turn the page of his book, he would look up, sometimes at Eren. Eren wasn't sure if he saw correctly, but the stranger seemed to have grey eyes. Which only fascinated Eren more.

Eren tried to focus on the book in front of him, he really did, but his eyes kept wandering back to the stranger, Eren couldn't look away. At least not until he felt his phone ring. (**Armin**, _Eren_)

**You better be studying**

_How am I supposed to study when there's some hot man candy across the room (;_

**I didn't know we were the same room**

Eren laughed out loud and quickly covered his mouth when he noticed that people around him were now looking at him, including the hot stranger. _Shut the fuck up Armin, I'm obviously not talking about you_

**Then who?**

_There's this really hot guy here. _Eren looked up and saw that he was no longer being looked at, he sighed in relief.

**He's probably not even that hot, you're obviously just looking for a distraction. He's probably look like a wet dog.**

_Armin, I swear to you that he is HOT._

They went back and forth until Eren had had enough and wanted to PROVE to Armin that this man was indeed the hottest man he had ever seen. He opened up the camera app on his phone and tried to discreetly angle it towards the stranger. He made sure it was focused properly before he pressed the button to take the picture.

Eren internally cursed at himself and almost dropped his phone when he realized he hadn't taken the flash off. The flash was pretty bright and had gotten the attention of the people around him, even the hot stranger. Who was currently glaring at Eren. Eren saw him gather his things and get up, making his way over to Eren.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Eren repeated over and over to himself. He quickly got up off his seat, abandoned his books and all but ran out the library. Once he was outside, he decided his best course of action would be to cross the street.

He was just about to when he felt a hand on his arm keeping him where he was. Eren cursed again as he turned around. He was met with beautiful grey eyes staring into his green ones.

"Ummm...hi," Eren said awkwardly.

"Were you trying to take a picture of me?!"

Eren only had a moment to register how smooth and velvety this stranger's voice sounded before he was overcome by fear at how angry he sounded.

"No...ok, yes. I was. But I have a perfectly good explanation for it," the stranger raised his eyebrow, obviously waiting for an explanation, "I told my friend you were hot, several times, and he didn't believe me, he said you probably looked like a wet dog or something and so of course I had to prove him wrong," Eren was feeling both awkward and embarrassed while explaining his reasoning.

"A wet dog?" Eren had to try to contain his giggle at the fact that that was what stuck to him, he nodded, "I do not look like a wet dog,"

"Which is what I was trying to tell him," Eren unlocked his phone and showed Levi the text, "see I said, 'he looks like someone who could make a Greek god jealous, not to mention he could probably kick their ass too,'" he put his phone away from Levi's vision before he could read what came after.

"I do work out, I'm glad you noticed," fuck, he had seen.

"Yeah, it seems like it," Eren tried to laugh to lessen the awkwardness he was feeling, but it came out sounded nervous and fake.

"Did you at least get the picture?"

Eren looked at his phone again and opened up the gallery. He was a little upset to see the picture he had taken was just a picture of a very well lit and bright desk, he showed it to him. The stranger took the phone from his hand.

"What a shame," he opened up the camera and then made it so it was front facing, then he held it out at arm's reach. Both him and Eren in the frame.

"What are you doing?"

"Proving to your friend I don't look like a wet dog,"

Eren started laughing and the stranger looked at him, "get closer so you're in the shot," Eren took a hesitant step closer to him and he looked at the stranger, "I'm Levi,"

"Eren," he smiled at Levi.

Levi locked his eyes with Eren. Eren barely had anytime to register what was happening before he saw Levi's close his eyes and then felt his lips pressed against his own. He heard the camera shutter and then Levi pulled back, looking at the picture.

"Take that asshat," Eren could only assume Levi was sending the picture to Armin, "you do know that when you kiss someone you're supposes to close your eyes and not be so stiff right?"

Eren snatched his phone away from Levi, "I was caught off guard, I know how to kiss," he looked at his phone. It was the thread with Armin, and there it was, the picture of him kissing Levi. Levi's profile looked perfect, as expected. His jawline was perfect, his hair was perfect, his skin looked flawless, his eyebrow was perfect, hell, even his sideburn was perfect.

Eren, on the other hand, looked far from it. He did look really stiff, and Eren had to remind himself that he knew how to kiss. His eyes were opened wide and there was a very obvious and distinct blush across his face. He wondered if he still had it, chances were he did. He was just about to say something to Levi about sending out an unflattering picture of him when Armin texted back.

**Woah**

He showed it to Levi, "damn straight,"

**You look like shit compared to him**

Eren frowned at Armin's text, something that didn't go unnoticed by Levi.

"What?"

"He's right you know, compared to you, I look like a trashcan,"

Eren frowned even more when Levi was doubled over and laughing, holding his stomach.

"What's so funny?" now Eren was the one that was slightly pissed.

Levi was still laughing but he was standing now, one of his hands on Eren's shoulder while the other was still clutching his stomach, "you do not look like a trashcan. I mean, I was sitting there trying to conclude whether you kept looking at me because you found be repulsing or because you found me attractive,"

"Well, now you know its because I think you're hot, but I don't see what that has to do with anything," Eren said.

"I was trying to figure it out so I could decide if I should ask you out or not, obviously if I thought you thought I was repulsing I wouldn't,"

"Oh," Eren couldn't think of anything to say, he was no longer angry, but he was blushing. Levi, the attractive stranger, found him attractive, "I'd like to go out with you,"

"You would?" Eren shyly nodded. He didn't even argue when Levi snatched his phone away from him, he handed it back to Eren after a couple seconds, and then pulled out his own phone, "I'll text you details later," Eren nodded again, "are you not going to speak anymore?"

Eren opened his mouth but no words came out, he was still in shock that he had a date with Levi. He settled for shrugging if he couldn't speak.

Levi chuckled and messed around with his phone for a bit, when he handed it to Eren, the camera was on and Eren looked at him confused, "you take the picture this time. I need one too,"

Eren wasn't as surprised this time when Levi grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him down to connect their lips. This time, Eren made sure to close his eyes, and put his hand on Levi's waist. Eren was so lost in the kiss that it was about a minute or two before he remembered he was supposed to take a picture, he held the phone up and snapped the picture quickly before he wrapped both his arms around Levi and continued their kiss.

When they parted, they were both out of breath, Eren handed Levi back his phone, "was I stiff that time," he smiled widely.

Levi cleared his throat, now he was the one blushing, "not at all,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hange turns Eren into a toddler during one of her experiments and Eren only wants Levi to take care of him**

Levi was sat at his desk when he heard very rapid yet soft knocks on his door, "come in," he said, annoyed but still didn't look up from the papers over him. He was trying to figure out the formation for a new strategy he working on.

There was more knocking, "I said come in!" he called, "what are you deaf?!" he stood up to open the door and was surprised to not see anyone immediately in front of him. Until he heard a grunt and looked down to see a toddler, "what the fuck?! Why is there a child here?!" he yelled into the hallway.

He looked down at the child who had tears around his eyes and had his hands up to Levi, demanding to be picked up and pouting when he wasn't. Levi couldn't help but think he looked vaguely familiar.

The realization of who it was struck him at the same time he heard Hange's voice and several pairs of feet running towards them.

"Eren!" she called.

At the sound of Hange's voice, Eren ran past Levi into the room and hugged the back of his legs, already starting to sniffle.

"Oh there you are Eren, come in," Hange was now standing in front of Levi, who had his arms crossed, "I'll figure out how to reverse this," Eren started crying loudly, he obviously didn't want to go with Hange.

"Come on Eren," Armin said from behind Hange, "don't be a baby,"

Eren stopped crying but only to stick his tongue out at Armin.

"How do you fuck up this badly?" Levi finally asked Hange.

"To be honest, I don't know, I was trying to see if we could manipulate his Titan size, guess he manipulated his size and age," she laughed but Levi didn't find it funny.

He sighed and took a step to the side, "go on, Eren," but instead of going with them, Eren stared wailing and ran farther into the room, and crawling underneath Levi's bed.

"No!" he cried out.

"Can you just watch him for a bit while I go back to my lab and figure this out?" Hange asked him.

"Why the fuck do I have to do it?"

"He'll be too distracting if he cries the entire time he's with me,"

"And he did run straight to you," Armin added.

Levi glared at them but grabbed a hold of the door and threw it shut, "fine! Have Petra bring up some fruit or something," he walked over the bed and stood in front of it, he heard Eren shuffle and then heard a thump on the wall. He crossed his arms and started tapping his foot, "Eren," he said sternly, "get out of there, now,"

It took a minute, but Eren slowly crawled out and stood in front of Levi, sucking his thumb.

"Don't suck your thumb, Jaegar," he ordered. Eren immediately took his thumb out and his hand fell to his side. Levi raised an eyebrow, seemed Eren still knew how to take orders, he just looked and acted like a child. He picked up Eren but only to sit him down on the bed.

"Don't cause any trouble, ok? I have work to finish," he almost laughed at the determined face Eren plastered onto his face as he nodded. But instead he sighed and walked over to his desk. It wasn't long for Eren to start to fidget and roll around the bed, he pulled the sheets off and wrapped himself in them, jumping up and down the bed and yelling "boo" in Levi's general direction.

Levi ignored him but that only made Eren more persistent for attention, he held on tight to the sheets and started running around the room making any noises he could.

There was a knock at the door, "yes?" Levi called.

"It's Petra. I brought food for Eren,"

Levi stood up and walked around Eren who was now laying on the floor and opened the door for Petra, she walked in holding a tray with various things. She set the tray down on Levi's desk as he sat down and placed a tea cup in front of him, "calming tea, I figured you would need it,"

"Thank you, Petra," he raised the cup to his lips and sighed contently at the warmth of it.

Petra picked up a small plate where she had cut a banana into small piece and held it out to Eren, "here you go," she smiled warmly at him and Eren jumped off the floor and took the plate, then sat back down on the floor to eat.

"He's adorable!" Petra exclaimed.

"He's annoying as shit,"

"Watch your language around him, Levi. He's a child,"

"No, he's a soldier who Hange turned into a child, he seems to know everything he would normally know, just acting childish. I can fucking curse all I want," Petra frowned at him but excused herself.

"Wait," Levi called out to her, "can you watch him for a little bit, just until I'm done with this,"

"Sure," Petra smiled, as though she had been waiting for Levi to ask her. He thanked her as she picked up Eren and walked over to the bed so she could sit him on her lap.

Petra cooed and played with Eren until Oluo came to the door to tell her she was needed. Levi was almost done with the formation so he told her to go. As soon as Petra was gone, Eren began to whine and looked like he was going to cry again. And Levi did not want to listen to him cry.

"Come here, Eren," Eren didn't have to be told twice, he got to the edge of the bed and then turned on his stomach so he could hold onto the bed as he got off, then he waddled over to Levi.

Levi picked him up and set him down on his lap, he handed Eren a small cup of water from the tray, "don't spill it," Eren drank the entire thing and then placed the cup back on the table. He started to squirm around Levi's lap until he was on standing on Levi's lap and facing him. Levi was about to tell him to get off when Eren kissed his cheek and sat back down. Staying as still as he could manage while Levi worked.

Levi was surprised at how calm Eren was being, but once he finished, he realized it was because Eren had fallen asleep. He had ended up sitting sideways on Levi's lap, his cheek resting on Levi's chest and his back being supported by Levi's arm that he hadn't been moving. His breathing was calm and came in even breaths.

Levi piled up the papers with his free hand and then moved that hand underneath Eren's knees and picked him up as quietly and with as little movement as to not wake him up. When Levi began to walk towards the bed, Eren's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned, "shh, shhh," Levi swayed him a little until Eren's face relaxed again. He laid him down on the bed and then grabbed the sheet from where Eren had left it at the end of the bed and covered him in it, making sure to be gentle.

He looked at Eren sleeping and couldn't help a small smile. Eren was really cute as a kid, even if he was annoying. He could deal with taking care of him until Hange came up with a way to reverse him back. Eren was supposed yo be working with Hange all day today, so Levi wasn't going to get the chance to see him anyway. This was better than nothing, he quickly concluded.

Levi thought about what to do now, hopefully Eren was tired enough to sleep through Levi taking the papers to Erwin and then coming back. He was about to do just that, turning and taking a couple steps towards his desk when he heard Eren behind him.

"Lewi," Eren whimpered, he was sitting up now, his pudgy little hand rubbing small tears from his eyes, he was pouting.

"What is it, Eren?" Levi said softly since he knew Eren was still sleepy. He walked back to him and knelt down next to the bed so he was level with Eren.

Eren crawled over to him and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, "stay,"

Levi knew better than to try to argue with a sleepy toddler, "ok," he whispered, "I'll stay. Now lay back down,"

Eren did as he was told and Levi sat at the edge of the bed to take off his shoes, Eren was soon clinging to his back, "Lewi, Lewi!" he happily called, no longer any traces of sleep left in the toddler.

Levi sighed but finished taking off his shoes, he stood and turned around, untangling Eren's arms from around him, "lay back down," Levi told him sternly with his arms now crossed, but Eren sat down and pouted instead, crossing his arms and imitating Levi.

"No!" he said, "Lewi play!"

"I don't want to play, I'm tired," Levi told him, hoping it would be enough to convince Eren to lay back down. It wasn't.

"Lewi play! Lewi play!" Eren kept saying, he was now on the bed jumping up and down.

Levi sighed and picked up Eren, then he threw him up into the air and caught him again. He did it a couple times and Eren was laughing and smiling, "yay! Lewi! Again! Again!" Levi did it a few more times and then held Eren with one arm while we walked over to his desk. Since he was somewhat calm now, Levi figured he could finally do what he had intended to do.

"We're gonna take these to Erwin and then come back and sleep, okay?" he cursed at himself for the tone his voice took, it was truly one used for a toddler.

Eren nodded with a look of determination on his face and held his hands out to hold the papers. Levi hesitated but gave them to him, "just be careful, I don't want to have to do them again," he walked over to the side of his bed and slid his feet into his slippers.

He opened the door to his room and was happy to find that there was no one in the hallway. He didn't know how many people actually knew of Eren's condition and he didn't want to have to explain it.

He hurriedly made his way to Erwin's office, and knocked on the door before walking in, not bothering to wait for a reply. As soon as he stepped inside, Eren was squirming out of his arms and asking to be put down. When Levi did, he ran to Erwin's desk and handed him the papers happily.

Erwin didn't even look phased, "ahh, thank you, Eren," he took the papers, "Levi," he acknowledged, "do I want to know?"

"Nope," Levi replied, Eren ran back to Levi and held his hand, "I'll be going back to my room, if you see Hange, tell her to hurry the fuck up,"

Erwin chuckled, "will do. Be good, Eren. Don't cause trouble,"

"Yes siw!" Eren called out and then began to drag Levi out the room as best he could, "play! Play!"

"Yeah, yeah," Levi said as he closed the door behind them. Eren lead them back to the room, every now and then letting go of Levi's hand to run up ahead, only to wait for Levi at the end of the hall to hold his hand again. He was all but skipping the entire way back.

Once they were back in the room, Levi left his slippers next to the door and then picked up Eren to set him on the bed, "sleep now,"

Eren obliged and crawled to the head of the bed and sat there patiently. Levi grabbed the sheet and brought it over them once he had laid down next to where Eren sat. Eren moved to lay completely over Levi, his small arms wrapping completely around Levi's neck as he sighed contently.

"Wuv Lewi," he mumbled against Levi's neck. Levi smiled at the words. He had heard Eren tell him numerous times he loved him. It had become something Eren always told him before falling asleep. And even though he was reversed back to being the age of a toddler, he still spoke the words, well as close as he could anyway.

Levi rubbed circles around his small back, "I love you too, Eren,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sentence prompt "So why did I have to punch that guy?"**

Levi was making sure he had everything in his bag before he headed out the gym. There was no way he was going to forget yet another pair of shorts here. He was tired, but not as tired as he was from other days. In all honesty, he was exhausted, mentally at least, he thought that maybe if he worked out it would help him clear his head, but it did no such thing. Instead he ended up thinking about all his problems at work and the horrible luck he'd had all week.

First the printer broke when he was in a hurry to print out the documents he needed for work, then he had to run to the other side of the building to use the other printer only to find it was out of toner. He had made a mental note of telling someone they needed to get their shit straightened out with the printers, but when he opened the door to the office, he ended up hitting the maintenance guy on the head. Levi decided only a really big dickhead would proceed to yell at the man over a printer after he had caused him physical harm. So he ended up making a lame excuse before hurriedly leaving and going back to his office.

Then Hange had to go out of town all of a sudden for a week and left him her two demon cats who apparently hated him. Not to mention his phone fell and his screen was so cracked it left tiny cuts on his fingertips, so now he was pretty much phoneless for the next couple days.

Earlier that same, he was already late to work when a pigeon shitted on him and then when he ordered a to-go lunch, he ended up dropping the paper bag in a puddle after a cyclist had almost hit him.

Levi sighed at all the horrible things and bad luck he'd been having to deal with. He threw his gym bag on over his shoulder and proceeded to walk out the building. As soon as he was outside he heard a ruckus and turned to his right to see a dual toned guy running towards him, laughing his ass off as a pissed off brunet was chasing him, Levi recognized him from working at the grocery store he frequented. Levi had always thought he was pretty cute.

Levi was about to step out of their path when he heard the brunet yell "QUICK! PUNCH THAT GUY!" Levi didn't know why or how but all of a sudden he took a solid stance and punched the guy right in the face when he got close enough. The sudden hit made the guy lose his balance and fall down.

"What the fuck man?!" he said, looking up at Levi, "what was that for?" he was holding his now bloody nose.

"Instincts," Levi shrugged. The brunet was now standing next to the guy on the floor, "so why did I have to punch this guy?" Levi asked, pointing.

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "that's my friend Jean,"

"You had me punch your friend?"

"Fuck you, Eren! He punched me and broke my nose!" Jean chimed in angrily.

"Oh relax, I didn't hit you hard enough," he looked to the brunet, "so why exactly?"

Eren looked hesitant to say, but he took another look at Levi and said, "he called me a fag," he shrugged his shoulders and Levi could tell Eren was trying to act nonchalant but it did hurt his feelings to be called that, Levi could see it in his eyes.

Levi had gotten his own share of people calling him that, so he looked Jean, who was still on the floor and kicked his shin.

"Oww! Eren, what the fuck!" Jean yelled, one hand covering his nose and the other rubbing his shin.

Eren held up both his hands, "I didn't do anything!"

"That was me," Levi said, "Don't go around calling people fags. I dont care if you two are friends, you don't do that. And quite frankly you must not be a very good friend if you can't tell it bothers him,"

"Geez, I'm sorry," Jean said.

"That's not very convincing," Levi was tempted to kick him again but Eren grabbed his hand and dragged him away. Levi looked back at Jean on the ground and shot a glare at him. He saw two guys run towards him and help him up, Levi turned his attention back to Eren.

They didn't speak and Levi let himself be dragged away and into a diner. His favorite diner actually, Erwin's. Eren led them to a booth at the far end near some windows. He sat down. Levi could have left, but instead he sat across from Eren, putting his gym bag in the space next to him.

"Thank you," Eren said once Levi had sat down, but he didn't look at Levi, he looked at his hands he had folded on the table.

"Look you do-,"

"Levi!" the waitress, Annie, interrupted in a much too forced chirpy voice, "are you ready to order?" Levi looked to Eren who gave him a confused look but nodded and ordered the the Supreme Breakfast with orange juice.

"Your usual?" Annie asked Levi as she wrote down Eren's order.

"Yes, Annie. Thank you. Is Erwin around?"

"He's not coming in till later, said he had some stuff to take care of. Frankly, I think he got laid," Levi chuckled, "do you want me to store your gym bag in the back for you?"

"Yeah," Levi handed it over to her, "can you tell Isabel to drop it off at my apartment later?"

Annie nodded and excused herself. Once she was gone Eren raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Erwin's my best friend. So you lucked out dragging me here, you get free breakfast,"

Eren nodded in understanding, "who's Isabel? Your girlfriend?"

"My sister. I'm gay, which is why I didn't appreciate your friend calling you a fag,"

He noticed Eren was blushing and avoiding eye contact again, "thank you for doing that, even if he is my friend, he deserved to get punched in the face by a built stranger,"

"Hell, I'd punch him again if you asked me too,"

They continued to chat until Annie came with their breakfast. Eren tried to thank Levi again.

"Look, don't sweat," he said as Annie set his food in front of him, "If he bothers you again and I'm not around, bring him over here and Annie will punch him. Right Annie?"

Annie laughed when she set down Eren's food, "just tell me the name and I'll add it to my hit list,"

"He's a two toned haired guy, looks like a horse," Levi told her.

Annie's eyes opened wide, "you wouldn't be talking about Jean would you?"

"Uh...yeah actually," Eren said.

Annie made a disgusted face, "Ugh, I hate Jean,"

"Levi gave him a bloody nose,"

"Serves him right," she leaned closer to them so the other customers couldn't overhear what she was going to say, "if you weren't already getting your food for free, I'd make it on the house,"

Eren laughed, "that bad, huh?"

"You have no idea," Annie straighten up and smiled at them, "if you need anything else, just let me know," and she left them alone again.

"I didn't know this Jean guy could be such an asshole," Levi told Eren.

Eren nodded, "the biggest I've ever met,"

"And you're friends?"

"We've been friends since we were in middle school. Along with most of our other friends. When you've been friends that long, you get used to them," he took a bite of his pancake

"But it still bothers you when he says those things to you?"

Eren moved the syrup around the pancake with his fork, looking down on it, "well yeah, I mean I know he was just playing around, but still. It bothered you didn't it?"

"Yes, but it's different when it's a stranger and when it's someone you care about,"

Eren stayed silent and just looked at his food.

"I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable," Levi told him.

Eren shook his head, "just got me thinking is all," Eren looked up at him and smiled, "I feel like I should thank you again. Properly anyway, like taking you to eat somewhere,"

"You brought me to get breakfast, that's thanks enough,"

"We're eating for free because your best friend owns the place,"

"You didn't know that,"

"So do you not want to go on a date with me?

"Is it a thanks or a date?"

"A little bit of both," Eren was smiling at Levi between bites now.

"I could go for a date,"

At that moment the bell above the door rang, signaling there was a new customer. Levi looked over Eren's shoulder and saw Jean. He made a face, Eren turned around and as soon as Jean saw them he started walking over to them, his nose swollen but no longer bleeding.

He didn't even make it to their table when he was on the ground once again, but this time holding his jaw. Annie was standing above him, "that's for not calling me, you asshole,"

Eren and Levi burst out laughing. Annie slid into the booth next to Eren, giggling.

"Dickheads, I came here to apologize," Jean got up and dusted off his jeans, "fuck this, I'm going home,"

The three continued to laugh as they watched Jean walk down the street.

"Nice shot Annie," Eren praised.

"Thank you, Eren," she turned to Levi, "I expect a generous tip,"

"Just take it from my wallet. You know where I keep it,"

Annie nodded and got up, "do you guys need anything else?"

They looked down at their nearly empty plates, "I think that's fine, could you tell Erwin to give me a call?"

Eren looked at Levi with both anxiety and happiness, "so about that date," he started nervously.

Levi smiled at him at he took the final sip of his coffee, maybe his luck was finally turning into good luck.

**Ok guys so I have one more fic for this that will be up hopefully by the end of the week. School's gotten crazy and the time when I usually write has turned into study time for me, which means I have barely found myself writing these past couple of weeks.**

**Nonetheless, I've started a multi-chapter story that I want to get at least 5 chapters done before I actually post the first so that way I can keep up with steady updates and won't feel bad if I don't have time to write. **

**As for Confessions, I love writing one-shots, they give me life! And I've accumulated a rather long list of fic ideas which means I will still be writing them, but tbh I don't even know how often I would post them. Sorry if that bothers any of you guys, but I love you all! Xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A fic where either Eren or Levi are dancing like this (add all watch and string of letters and numbers in after the youtubeDOTcom**** watch?v=B9ypdIf85gI****) and the other gets all hot and bothered.**

**Ok so for this fic, it helps if you watch the video that inspired the prompt because I cannot, for the life of me, describe the dance. I know nothing of dance other than what I've seen in the Step Up movies and I know better than to base my knowledge on movies. (Mostly just looking at the first guy in the video since they all do pretty much the same dance give or take changing some moves)**

**Enjoy!**

Eren was pacing in front of the dance studio, much like he had been doing for the past twenty minutes. _Goddamn it, Eren. Just grow a pair and go in there. _He took a breath and reached for the door, but just to pull it away right before he got a hold of the handle. He groaned loudly and leaned against the wall.

Eren had become deeply infatuated with this guy in his Early European History class, his name was Levi and Eren was convinced he was the most perfect specimen on Earth. It was their last class of the day and Eren had always wanted to ask Levi out, but he always practically ran out of class, his book bag on his shoulder and a gym bag slung over the other. Eren didn't know how Levi could run so fast with so many. One day, Eren prepared himself and tried to stop Levi before he ran out, but all Levi told him was "Goddamn it, Eren. I'm late. Ask me next class," and Eren tried, but the same thing kept happening.

He tried asking him outside of class, but he never saw Levi around campus by himself, he was always with either one of both of his best friends, well who Eren assumed were his best friends.

But today, Eren decided he was going to run after Levi, maybe then he could get his attention. But Levi proved to be too fast and Eren quickly fell behind. When he turned a corner he saw Levi run inside the very dance studio he was standing in front of him now.

Eren let himself sink down to the ground, not caring that his ass would probably go numb from the cold concrete underneath him. He groaned again and let his head hit the wall behind him.

It was a couple minutes later that Eren jumped up when the door opened. It would be very awkward to have to explain to Levi why he was sitting out here. He quickly brought his knees up to his chest and pressed his forehead to his knees, covering his face with his arms.

"Hey, you!" a voice said right next to him. More importantly, a voice that _didn't _belong to Levi. Eren deemed it safe and he lifted his head. He was met with glasses wearing face covered by unruly hair that _seemed_ to be being held back by an over-worked scrunchy. Eren noticed them as being one of Levi's friends.

"Uhh, hi," Eren said.

"Hey, can you come in here really quick? We need a second opinion. We'll give you $20," Eren realized that the person was breathing heavily, almost out of breath.

"For what?" Eren asked tentatively, "who's we?"

"My dance partner and I are having trouble with our new routine. Do you think you can just step in here and tell us what you think?"

"I don't know anything about dance," Eren stood up and dusted his jeans off, his ass was numb, "I don't think I would be much help,"

"That's actually better! I just need you to tell me if you think it flows well together, and you don't need to know much other than if you think it looks good. Or if something doesn't look like it belongs,"

"I guess I have time to spare," at least now he had an excuse to enter instead of just aimlessly walking in and hoping he'd run into Levi. And even if he didn't at least he would walk out $20 richer.

"Great! I'm Hange," and with that Hange grabbed Eren by the wrist and pulled him inside. Hange led Eren down a hallway with a few doors, there were two doors almost right next to each other, Hange took him in through the first one, "this is one way glass," they said, pointed to a wall covered from floor in ceiling with this glass. He could see Levi on the other side and had to keep his jaw from falling. Levi had his back to them and stretching. Eren could see the thinnest sliver of skin from where his shirt rose a little.

He vaguely noticed Hange press a button next to the glass, "Levi, I found someone," at the sound of his name, Levi turned around and faced the mirror. His hip jutted out to one side and he placed his hand on it.

"The fact that you found someone is surprising, who would agree to that," Hange turned to Eren, obviously to ask him for his name, when Levi spoke again, "never mind, I don't care," he walked over to an iPod deck and started scrolling through it.

"He can't hear anything you say unless we're holding the button, so feel free to say what you really feel. He'll dance and you tell me what you think, I'll take down notes and then you get your money and leave!"

Eren nodded his head once they finished.

"I'm ready," Levi voice came from a speaker.

"The rooms are wired so we can hear what he says but he can't hear us," Hange pressed the button again and spoke to Levi this time, "so are we, feel free to start when you're ready,"

Levi nodded and pressed play on the iPod. He walked over to the middle of the floor and waited for the music to start.

As soon as it did, Levi started to move with the song, his legs and arms moved in tune to the music. Every time his hips thrusted, Eren felt his entire body grow hot. Whenever Levi was on the ground, Eren felt himself getting aroused watching Levi move the way he did. _I wish he'd thrust his hips against mine like that. _He found himself fidgeting and shifting his weight, not wanting Hange to notice what he assumed was a very obvious hard on.

Eren couldn't help but think of how well Levi could move his body, Eren had no idea Levi was a dancer, let alone know that we could move like that. The more Eren watched Levi dance, the more he fantasized about him and the more he fidgeted. _I wonder if he would move like that in bed…_Eren could almost pretend that Levi was dancing just for him. His own private little show.

"Um…are you okay?" Hange's voice brought him back from his fantasy.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine," he replied, his mouth suddenly feeling dry.

"You look uncomfortable, is the dance making you feel awkward? We can try to fix that," Hange started writing something.

"NO!" Eren flushed a shade of red at how loud he had said that, "I mean, no. It's fine. It's great actually," he nervously cleared his throat, "very well choreographed," he mumbled.

He turned his eyes back to Levi, and watched as he was on the ground moving his feet in a way that made Eren want to pounce on him and take him, or let Levi take him, he didn't care.

"Oh you really think so…uhh," Eren looked to Hange, "so you think it's good?"

"Yeah, it's really good. I didn't know someone could move like that,"

"Gee! thanks..., uhh, sorry, I never got your name,"

"Eren," both Eren and Hange looked to the door where the response came from, both completely unaware at the fact that the music had ended, Levi had left the room next door and was now standing behind them.

"Oh, you two know each other already?" Hange asked.

Eren stared at him, not able to say a single word. Levi had a coat of sweat glistening over his body. He had a small black towel he was using to dry his forehead and neck.

"We have Early Euro together. The one that always makes me late,"

"Oh wait!" Hange sounded so excited Eren forced himself to peel his eyes off Levi to look at them, "is this the Eren you always talk abo-,"

"Shouldn't you go practice yourself Hange?" Levi interrupted.

Hange pouted but left the room, leaving the two alone.

Eren was blushing again, was Hange implying that Levi talked about him?

"Sorry they dragged you into this?"

"It's no problem, I, uhh, enjoyed watching you dance," Eren could swear he say Levi's eyes light up, even just for a second.

"So you liked it?"

Eren started to fidget again thinking about Levi dancing. Thank god it was almost winter and he had his large coat on, he hoped it was doing a good job of hiding his crotch area.

"Yeah, it was great,"

"Hange signed us up for a competition if you're interested in coming," Levi sounded nonchalant for the most part, and maybe Eren was still lost in his fantasy but he thought he heard a hint of hopefulness in Levi's voice as well.

"I'd love that," he blushed.

"And when you guys win, I'll treat you to a celebratory dinner," Eren said

"Just me, right?" Eren smiled at Levi's smirk.

"Just you,"

**Oh btdubs, the rating has changed from K+ to T, due to suggestive themes in a couple of the chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Eren gives Levi a spontaneous gift**

Eren slowly opened the door to the apartment he shared with Levi and poked his head inside, making sure to keep the bag hidden behind his back in case Levi was in the living room. Luckily, Eren could hear slow music coming from Levi's office and knew he was working in there. Two days of the week, Levi worked from home, and today was one of those days. Eren always wished he could stay home and spend the day with Levi, but he had school and Levi had to actually get work done for him to continue being able to work from home half the week.

Eren had planned ahead and told Levi he would be going to the gym after class, so Levi wasn't expecting him for another hour or so. He careful took a step back and closed the door. He let out a sigh of relief, as long as Levi wasn't in the living room and he was listening to music, he should be fine. He sat on the floor of the hallway and started taking things out of the bag. He had purchased everything he would need so he wouldn't have to go inside the apartment and get it and risk Levi seeing him. He unrolled the gift wrap and rolled it out so the decorative side was facing down. He placed the box on top and started folding the gift wrap very gently to see how much he would need. He grabbed a pencil from the box he had and marked sections off, putting the pencil between his teeth when he wasn't using it.

"Hi, Eren," he looked up at his name and took the pencil out of his mouth to smile up at his neighbor.

"Hello Petra, how are you?" he tried to say it quietly.

"I'm fine," she chuckled softly, seeming to pick up on Eren's quietness, "did Levi kick you out?" she whispered.

"No, I'm wrapping a present for him and didn't want him to see,"

"Do you want to come do it in my apartment?" she had already opened the door across from Eren and held it open for him.

He quickly picked up his things and walked inside, "thanks, Petra,"

"No problem, I'm sure you'd do the same for me," Eren laughed and followed Petra into the kitchen, "feel free to use the table," he nodded and sat down and started off where he left off.

"What's the occasion?" she asked as she put away groceries.

Eren grabbed the scissors and let them glide through the paper as he spoke, "no occasion, I walked past it the other day and thought he would like it. I just thought wrapping it would be a nice touch,"

"What is it, anyway?" Eren held up the box and held the front to her, she laughed, "oh he is going to love that,"

"I hope so," Eren couldn't help but blush a little bit.

"I'm positive he will. You two are such a cute couple," she sat across from Eren and they chatted. She helped Eren hold the paper down when it was time to tape.

"Thank you for your help, Petra," he thanked her once they had finished and let himself out since Petra was about to start on dinner.

He held the now wrapped box in one hand and the bag of extra things in the other. He opened the door and Levi was still no where in sight. He left the bag next to the door and toed off his shoes. Once he was near Levi's office, he held the present behind his back with one hand and knocked on the slight ajar door with the other.

"Can I come in?" he asked as he took a step in.

Levi looked up at Eren, he had his glasses on and Eren noted how cute he looked.

"Eren, I didn't know you'd be back so soon," Levi took off his glasses, turned off the music, and stepped around his desk and leaned back against it.

Levi's office was modeled similarly to his office back at work, he said it helped him work better. The only difference was that there was another desk for Eren pushed against one of the walls, but it was rarely used. When Eren had to do homework, he preferred to do it opposite of Levi at his desk.

Eren took a few more steps towards Levi, "I got you something," he stopped when he was at arms length and brought the present in front of him to show it to Levi.

He wanted to laugh at the panic that clearly ran through Levi's face. Levi turned around and grabbed the calendar from his desk, "it's not my birthday," Levi thought out loud as his eyes scanned the calendar, "or yours, for that matter. It's not a holiday of any sort. Our anniversary isn't for a few more months...," he put the calendar down and raised an eyebrow at Eren as he crossed his arms, "what is this for?"

Eren took another step towards Levi and held the present out, Levi automatically uncrossed his arms and held them open, Eren placed the box on his waiting hands.

"I just wanted to get you something," Levi didn't look convinced, "I cut through the store the other day and thought you would like it," Eren couldn't help but begin to feel bashful. He looked down at their socked feet and shifted his weight. He didn't look up until he saw the present and Levi come into view followed by a soft, warm pressure against his cheek, a kiss.

"Thank you, Eren," Eren looked at him happily.

"Open it,"

He followed Levi, who had turned around and placed the gift on the desk, and stood next to him. He watched as Levi opened it carefully, Eren appreciated how Levi was obviously trying to preserve his wrapping, but what he really wanted was for Levi to hurry up and tear it open.

"I think you're more excited than I am," Eren laughed at Levi's comment, but it didn't stop him from bouncing on his toes.

"Well hurry up, I want to see what you think of it,"

Levi let out a breathy chuckle at Eren's enthusiasm but opened the gift faster, not bothering to care if he tore through the paper. They way he had unwrapped it left him looking at the bottom of the box. He grabbed it and flipped it over.

Eren didn't know how to react to Levi's reaction, he was quiet for a second, and then burst out in laughter.

Eren didn't say anything or move until he felt Levi throw his arms around his neck and pull him into a hug. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, "did you like it?"

Levi pulled back just enough so they could face each other, "I love it, I love you," he leaned in to kiss Eren, one Eren happily accepted and returned.

"How ironic is it that you got _me_ a hand vacuum when _you're_ the one who makes all the messes?"

Eren felt himself blush, "I am not!"

"Where is the bag you used to bring all that stuff in?"

"Next to the door,"

"Is that where it belongs?"

Eren sighed, "no,"

"Exactly," Levi leaned in to give him another kiss, "thank you for the present,"

"I love you,"

"I love you, too," Levi disentangled himself from Eren and grabbed the box, "now go make a mess so we can test this baby out,"

Eren was taken aback, "are you serious?"

"Yes," Levi was already opening the box and taking the contents out, "go spill some cereal or something," Eren could see that Levi was dead serious.

He smiled to himself as he walked out the office and into the kitchen. He heard the sound of the hand vacuum being turned on and just barely could he hear Levi laughing again.

_My husband could be so cute sometimes._


	13. Chapter 13

**A group goes into a haunted house, and person A gets separated from the group and finds person B, who they don't really know but are super scared and cling on to them**

Eren looked around nervously, his eyes were squinting trying to see where he was going. He heard something hiss next to him and jumped slightly, "fuck," he cursed. He couldn't see much, just shapes and outlines, but he could feel things all around him. He felt like there were bugs crawling all around him and like he was being watched. But that could just be the paranoia.

He didn't know why he let himself be dragged to this haunted house. He hated them. And he hated clowns and this haunted house was modeled to be a haunted carnival. How did he get dragged into this? His friends lied to him, told him they were going to go eat Chinese food. But who takes the expressway for Chinese?

At the end, Eren had no choice but to sign the stupid contract and pay the stupid money to go inside this stupid haunted house.

The worst part was that he had been separated from the rest of them. He had heard a cackle behind him and he turned around. When he turned back, they were gone and the door they had been heading for was closed. Now he was just walking aimlessly around the area.

He heard a creak to his right and saw a sliver of light coming from a now open door. He took a deep breath, the survival instincts he had learned from movies told him not to go that way, but how else was he going to get out. He walked towards the door, he was about ten feet away when he felt hot breath against his neck and slowly turned around.

"Boo!"

Eren screamed at the top of his lungs and ran to the door, he threw it shut behind him. He hoped the demonic clown wasn't planning on following him in through here. He hoped there were no more of them either. He leaned against the door and caught his breath.

His heart was racing and his blood was pumping. He was scared out of his mind. Eren slowly pushed himself off the door and opened his eyes, there were some kinds of LED lights in this room, he could see a few carnival stands around the room, but there was no other door around.

_Great_, he thought, _they want to explore the room. _He took a tentative step back and started walking to the ring toss, it had always been his favorite stand as a child and he hoped they didn't ruin it. When he was close, a deranged monkey dummy sprung forward and started screeching. Yup, they ruined the ring toss for him.

He jumped and the money was pulled back. All around the room there were eerie sounds and at any little sound that seemed out of place, he would jump.

He was just walking past the apple bob area, which was actually a head bob, when another door opened wide and someone stumbled in. The door shutting loudly behind them.

"Shit, fuck. Are they even allowed to do that shit?!"

Eren immediately knew the voice and perked up a little, "Levi?"

"Huh?" Levi walked forward a little, "oh, Eren,"

"Oh, Levi, thank god," Eren threw his arms around him in a hug. One Levi did not return.

"Ummm..,"

Eren pulled back shyly, "I'm sorry, I'm just really scared. I hate haunted houses,"

"Then why did you come?"

Eren told Levi about how he had been tricked. Erwin, Levi, Hange, Mike, and Petra had driven in a separate car, thus not having the pleasure of listening to Eren complain the entire way there.

"Those assholes," Levi crossed his arms in front of him and grimaced, "they told me we were going bowling,"

Eren wanted to laugh but he was still too afraid to do anything but shiver in place. He remembered last time they all went bowling, Levi had easily dominated them all. Even though they hung out, they didn't really know each other all that well. Erwin and Armin had a thing which meant they were all dragged to hand out together. Not that they disliked each other, Levi was just a lot more reserved and didn't speak up much unless it was to gloat about how much better he was than everyone else.

"Did you get separated from the group?" Eren ended up asking.

"Yeah, one of those stupid clowns grabbed me and pushed me in here,"

"There's more of them?" Eren took a step back, horrified, he didn't want more clowns. He must have activated something else because the next thing he knew he was falling to the floor with a dummy pressing his chest.

He groaned and tried to push the dummy off. But pushing it off meant he saw it's face. And of course it was another clown, covered in blood with sharpened teeth and a big creepy smile that made Eren scream and become immobilized by fear.

"Fucking shit, Eren," Levi pulled the dummy off of him and it was retracted back by the wires on its back. He helped Eren up, and a door opened, "come on, before they close it again,"

Eren was shaking where he stood, he grabbed a fistful of Levi's shirt, making him stop in his tracks, "you're going to wrinkle it, let go," but Eren didn't let go.

"I'm scared, I don't want to do this anymore," Eren honestly felt like crying and he knew he sounded like a baby, but he didn't care. He just wanted to leave.

"Contract says they won't let us until we finish to the end," Levi stated.

"But, Levi," Eren started sniffling, his eyes feeling watery.

"What? Do you want to hold my hand?"

Eren knew Levi was just being sarcastic and making fun of him, but he bit his lip nervously. "can I?" he slowly let go of Levi's shirt and let his hand fall to his side.

"Are you fucking kid-," Levi took a deep breath and exhaled, the door started to creak, signaling it was about to close, "yeah, ok," he took Eren's hand in his, "let's go,"

Eren allowed himself to be led, Levi seemed pretty fearless, so if anyone were going to be the one to lead him through this haunted house, he was glad it was Levi.

Eren squeezed Levi's hand everytime he heard a sound, which was often, and Eren felt himself calm a little when he felt Levi squeeze back.

Eren was terrified once they made it to the next room. It was shaped like a maze, which was bad enough, but it was also a prison, there were people enclosed behind the fences that outlined the maze. They were all dressed in prison uniforms, some of them were clowns, others made to look like dummies, and creepy dolls. There were several people dressed up in animal costumes and everyone was drenched in their fair share of blood.

They reached their hands through the fences to try to grab at them and Eren basically pressed himself up behind Levi. Levi was a little shorter than him, so Eren was easily able to bury his face in Levi's shoulder as Levi walked them through. He would jump and yelp whenever one of the inmates would touch him and he heard Levi curse every now and then.

Eren actually started crying when one of the inmates got a good hold on his arm that pulled him away from Levi. When he turned to look, of course it was a clown that started screaming in Eren's face. Eren screamed right back as tears flooded his face and he couldn't see.

Levi came to save him and pulled him away. They finally made it through the maze after what felt like forever, but the next room was pitch black, Eren could barely make out Levi who was right in front of him. He groaned, not knowing if this was better or worse than the last one.

He felt Levi reassuringly squeeze his hand with a "it's ok, I got you," and he felt himself calm a little, but his heart was still pounding in his chest from all the creepy clowns. He grabbed at Levi's shirt with his free hand, he was pretty sure he had already wrinkled it, so there was no point now.

He was confused when Levi started leading them to the side of the room instead of going forward.

"Where are we going?" Eren whispered.

"I'm looking for a side door, an emergency exit or something. There's no way I'm going to stay im here any longer,"

Eren wasn't sure if that was because of Levi's own annoyance with being tricked to come here or if it had to do with him clinging on to him. Whatever the reason, he was glad.

Levi lead them all around the room but he didn't seem to have found a door.

"Levi, I want to get out of here already," Eren was on the verge of tears again, he was glad Levi couldn't see him in this room.

"Yeah, I know. Just give me a minute," Levi loosened his hold on Eren's hand and Eren took it as a signal to let him go. He didn't want to, but Levi squeezed his hand again and they let go. Eren leaned against the wall he was next to.

He heard Levi's footsteps, but they weren't going very far so he wasn't all that scared.

A few minutes later, Eren heard Levi walk back and grab his hand. It felt different, but Eren played it off, maybe it was because it was the other hand. He let out a relieved sigh.

"Eren, I think I found it," Levi's voice. Except it wasn't coming from where he though Levi was.

"Levi? Where are you?"

"Over here," he heard the sound of a door open and looked to it, the open door brought in light from outside, but not much since it was already dark, and Eren could see Levi's silhouette, "oh shit," he heard Levi say.

Eren turned slowly to the figure holding his hand, too afraid to let go and move away. The light from the door didn't reach him, he was on the other side of the room, a flashlight turned on and revealed yet another clown. Eren recognized it as the very first clown.

The flashlight was held underneath his face, making his features look more creepy than they were before. Eren screamed again and pushed the clown. The clown fell back and Eren stumbled, falling to the floor as well. The clown started to crawl towards him, cackling, and Eren blindly kicked his feet in the clown's general direction. He felt his foot hit something, but he didn't know what it was. He stumbled onto his feet and ran to Levi, who appeared to be too stunned to have moved. Eren tripped a couple times getting to him, but he finally made it.

He grabbed Levi's hand and pulled him with him as he ran past. The door shut behind them and even though Eren knew they were in no danger once they were outside, the adrenaline kept him running until they got to the cars. They were both panting and Eren still hadn't let go of Levi's hand, he was still trembling and shaking with fear.

He was glad when Levi wrapped his arms around him and pulls him in for a hug. Once Eren's heart beat was returning back to normal, he felt Levi laugh and he pulled back to look at him angrily, but he knew his face was still red from when he was crying and if anything, he looked like a pouting toddler.

"I'm sorry it's just, you kicked the guy right in the face,"

Eren laughed a little, "I just really don't like clowns,"

Levi opened the door to the back seat of the car and gestured for Eren to slide in, "I can see that," he said as he sat down next to Eren and locked the doors, "but you did make the haunted house a little more fun than I expected it to be,"

Eren smiled at that but he was still recovering from the terrifying experience, he shyly leaned against Levi, resting his head on his shoulder. He hoped Levi wouldn't push him away now that they were out of the haunted house.

He didn't though, instead, Levi took Eren's hand in his and rubbed soothing circled with his thumb.

They didn't say anything. Just sat there in silence as they waited for the others to finish their trek through the haunted house. Eren focusing on the feeling of Levi's hand in his to help him get his heart rate back to normal.

He was already dozing off when he felt the weight of Levi's head on top of his own and the circles on his hand stopped. The gentle rhythm of Levi's heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

**Send me prompts guysssss. With school over I find ****myself**** with more time than I know what to do with .-.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Levi's mother just died and he was feeling depressed, amazing boyfriend Eren comes by and does nice things for him.**

Levi was sitting on his couch flipping through the channels on his television but nothing was helping. He thought about his mother and how much he missed her. She had passed away just last week and her funeral had been three days ago. He was lucky they gave him two weeks off from work, of course it helps when your best friend is also your boss. Speaking of Erwin, Levi looked at his watch, he was meeting Erwin for coffee soon. He knew he should probably get up off the couch and try to look at least a bit presentable.

He looked down at his clothes, he was still wearing the same clothes he had changed into when he had come home from the funeral and crawled into bed. He grabbed his couch pillow and hugged it, he really didn't want to get up.

There was a knock on the door and Levi looked at his watch again, he wasn't meeting with Erwin for another hour. Nonetheless, he turned off the tv and went to open the door. He was expecting Erwin, but instead saw Eren, his boyfriend, holding a few grocery bags in each arm.

"Eren, I'm sorry, I meant to call you yesterday," Levi suddenly felt guilty. It wasn't that he didn't want Eren around, it was actually the opposite. He wanted him to be there with him every minute, but Levi was never the clingy type. He opened the door wider so Eren could come inside, "do you need help?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Eren set the bag on the kitchen table and started taking things out while Levi watched on.

"What's all this?" Levi motioned towards the bags.

"Well, Erwin told me you guys were hanging out, and I knew you probably haven't done much around the house," he stopped what he was doing and Levi appreciated the smile Eren gave him, "I just thought I'd come by and help,"

Levi walked over to Eren and kissed his cheek, "I love you,"

"I love you, too," Eren turned to face Levi and kissed his lips. Then he pulled back and scrunched up his face, "and you need a shower," Levi was shoved out the kitchen, "now go take one and get ready to go hang out with Erwin,"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll make myself useful. Now go,"

Levi did was he was told, he took his time in the shower. He rarely went a day without taking one, let alone two. Not the mention the warm water was soothing for his aching skin. He hadn't really been sleeping well, he had been taking frequent naps on the couch, and when he finally went to bed, he just threw himself on it. His entire body hurt, but the warm water was helping soothe them and he found himself sighing contently.

When he went into the connected bedroom to change, he found his clothes had been laid out on his bed and a cup of tea on the bed stand. Levi happily took a sip of the tea and smiled, lemon and honey. He changed into the clothes Eren had picked out for him, noticing that the shirt was Eren's personal favorite. Eren had even picked out his shoes and jacket, how thoughtful. Levi took his cup of tea and left the bedroom after he had brushed his hair with a comb.

He wanted to thank Eren but when he got to the kitchen, he found him no longer there, or in the living room. His fridge now held food and his pantry had more things in it rather than just bread, but no Eren. What Levi did find was a note: _My love, Armin called and said it was an emergency. I really wanted to help you out more, but I had to go, I'm sorry. I love you and I'll stop by tomorrow. Have fun. Eren._

Levi smiled at the note, he would have liked for Eren to have stayed with him, he wanted to ask him if he wanted to join them for coffee. He'll just have to remember to properly thank him when he sees him tomorrow.

…..

As soon as Eren got the text from Erwin that him and Levi were at the coffee shop, Eren quickly finished up his shopping and went back to Levi's apartment. He used his spare key to get it and started to unpack the bags. He had bought more food, Levi needed more than he had originally thought, but that was no problem. Eren put the milk, some water, and a few bottles of Levi's favorite iced tea in the fridge before filling up the pantry with what he knew was Levi's favorite tea and snacks.

He had also bought some new candles that he hoped Levi would like and lit one and placed in on the coffee table and another one on the kitchen island. He bought a few cleaning supplies since he had noticed Levi was running a little low. He had told Erwin to keep Levi busy for a couple hours which gave him enough time to clean the apartment.

But first, he put the macaroni noodles to boil since he knew baked mac and cheese was Levi's favorite comfort food.

Once he was done, cleaning and making the mac and cheese, Eren was exhausted. He had just pulled the mac and cheese out the oven when he got a text from Erwin that said they were having a great time and said they would be gone a little while longer.

Eren still hadn't decided if he wanted to be home when Levi got home or just see him tomorrow like he had said he would. He had planned doing all this for Levi since yesterday, but he didn't know if Levi would want any company after spending time out. Maybe he would just want to stay at home by himself.

Levi had never been a very vocal person when it came to talking about the things he needed, luckily Eren was good at reading him. But with Levi not here, Eren wasn't sure if he should stay or not. He knew not to expect Levi to call him a couple days after the funeral, after all, Levi refused to cry in front of anyone. Instead, he stayed locked in the bathroom for twenty minutes. When he came out, his eyes were red and puffy and no one said a word to him about it. Eren just stood by him and held his hand as more relatives of Levi came to say their condolences.

Eren went to Levi's room to make sure everything there was in order. He knew picky Levi was about his room being clean. Eren made sure the bed sheets were perfectly aligned and the shelves dust-free. Before he left the room, he eyed the bed, it looked so comfy. Eren hadn't been sleeping very well. He had been worried about Levi and how he was taking the death of his mother. Eren knew they hadn't been close for most of Levi's life. But in recent years, they had reconnected and Levi seemed to be much happier.

Eren thought he could get away with maybe napping for a half hour. He blew out the candles and then returned to the bedroom and laid down on the side he knew Levi always slept on. Eren buried his face in the pillow and took in the scent of Levi.

…..

When Levi walked into his apartment, he automatically knew something was off. For one, it smelled differently. He turned on the lights and noticed there was a candle in the living room, he slowly took his wallet and keys and placed them on the table next to the door. He noticed it wasn't covered in receipts and loose change like it had been when he left the house. Aside from the candle, Levi also smelled a hint of cleaning product and cheese.

He walked to the kitchen and found another candle and baked mac and cheese. Levi smiled and took a plate from the pantry and served himself some. He went into the fridge with the hope that he had at least one bottle of water and was happy to see his favorite iced tea. He took a bottle and sat down to eat his food.

Levi only hoped Eren were still here, no doubt he snuck back in here and cleaned the apartment and made him food. Levi had been eating bread and chips the past couple of days, not having the motivation to make real food, so this was a nice touch, not to mention it was his favorite. And it was delicious, the cheese was creamy and the top was crunchy, there was even little bacon bits in it.

When Levi finished it, he took the tea with him in his room. He turned off the lights as soon as he turned them on, having seen Eren asleep on his bed. He snuck into the bathroom to brush his teeth and strip down to his boxers, his usual sleeping attire, before going back into his darkened room and slipping bed next to Eren. He pulled the blanket up at the foot of the bed to cover them with it.

"Levi?" he heard Eren mumble.

"Hey," Levi said softly, pulling Eren into him and kissing his forehead.

"Did you have fun with Erwin?"

"I did," Levi felt Eren hum in response into his chest, "thank you for all you did,"

"Did you like the mac and cheese?"

"I loved it, it was delicious," he pulled Eren closer to him, "can you stay the night with me?" he asked.

He heard Eren's shoes fall to the carpeted floor with a muted thud followed by a nod against his chest and Eren's legs wrapping around his, "I was going to leave once I finished but I fell asleep. Sorry for intruding,"

Levi chuckled softly, the first time in weeks, "I'm glad you didn't,"

Eren moved back a little and Levi loosened his hold enough to look at him but not enough to let him go.

"It was no problem," Eren told him, "I just wanted to help," Eren smiled at him and Levi gave him a small one in return.

"God, I love you so much," Levi pulled him in and kissed his lips before holding him to his chest again.

Eren laughed quietly and then fell silent. They were quiet for a couple minutes, enjoying the presence of the other.

"I'm sorry about your mom,"

Levi stiffened a bit and he felt Eren move in his arms. He let him go and sat up.

"Levi?" he heard Eren ask behind him. Levi could feel the tears stinging his eyes and he drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them.

He tried to hold the tears back but he felt as though his chest was suffocating. He tried to take in a breath but it came out as a broken sob and suddenly Eren was hugging him and pulling him into his chest.

Levi couldn't hold them back anymore and started crying.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. Just let it out," Eren rubbed soothing circles on his back as Levi cried.

Levi moved to wrap one arm around Eren and the other clutched his shirt in his fist. He was practically on Eren's lap, but he didn't seem to mind. Instead he just kept encouraging him to cry.

And he did, it felt good to cry. Setting aside the pain he felt in his chest and the way his body trembled whenever he tried to suck in a breath, Levi felt good. It was good to finally let it out. He hadn't cried since that time at his mother's funeral. He was never one to cry period.

Now he cried for neglecting to fix his relationship with his mother sooner and for the pain he felt of not having her around anymore.

He always thought he would be seen as weak for crying, but Eren was voluntarily here with him and he did all these nice things for him. Eren was holding him and talking to him in a sweet and gentle voice, kissing his head and telling him he loved him.

Levi was glad he could finally cry and glad he had Eren to hold him as he did.

**Send me prompts! I'm keeping a list of all your suggestions and writing them when I start to think of a good setting and plot and all that good stuff **


	15. Chapter 15

**Eren works at a servant for a rich Levi.**

Levi sat patiently in the dining room waiting for Eren to serve his breakfast. Usually Petra did this, but she had left early this morning to visit her father, and left Eren in charge of Levi's meals. Eren came out a few minutes later and served Levi, then he stood a little sides away.

"Why are you standing there, Eren?" Levi had taken a chance when he hired Eren two months ago, all he had to go by was really a reference from one of his other servants. Eren hadn't had any work experience but during the interview he proved to be eager to learn and work, and upon consulting with Petra, Levi hired him. That had been two months ago and Eren was still getting used to some things around the mansion.

"Er, uh, in case you need anything, sir,"

"I've asked you numerous times to call me Levi, not sir,"

"Yes, si-Levi,"

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No, Levi,"

"Then serve yourself a plate and come eat with me,"

"Yes, sir,"

Levi waited until Eren came back to start eating again and he noticed Eren had brought back two slices of pizza, from the pizza Levi had ordered for dinner yesterday. Levi noticed it was cold and asked Eren why he didn't heat it up.

"I think it tastes better cold than reheated,"

When Levi expresses to Eren he had never tried it, Eren shyly offered him a slice, which Levi refused.

"It's your breakfast Eren, you eat it,"

"It's quite alright, actually. I'm not used to eating this much anyway,"

Levi knew that Eren came from a poor family, in fact their entire village was known for not having very much wealth, but it wasn't until now that Levi noticed what Eren was wearing. It was clothes that Levi saw him wear often, not to mention they already looked extremely old. His servants had a uniform, but it was one that they only had to wear whenever he had parties at the mansion, never when they were cleaning. He found servants worked best when they wore attire they were comfortable with, so he allowed them to wear their own clothes.

"Do I not pay you enough?" Levi said, still eyeing his clothing. It was true Levi had started off by paying Eren slightly less than what he usually started with, but it was still good money. He had been skeptical of Eren at first, and he had told himself that he would give Eren three months to prove he was worth this job and if he did, he would pay him more. Those three months were quickly approaching and Levi was more than satisfied with Eren's work.

"If there is a problem with how much I pay you, I expect you to talk to me about it," Levi continued.

"No, sir, it's not that! You pay me more than what I expected to be making, honestly,"

Levi ignored that Eren had gone back to calling him sir, "then have you not had the chance to go into town and buy new clothes?" that was unlikely. Levi was very lenient with all his servants. They were allowed to go into town while Levi was at work, so long as they finished their jobs before they left and were back by the time Levi was home.

"I have had the chance," Eren said quietly, "I've just never gone,"

"Have you not left the house since you came here?"

"I went with Petra a few times to buy groceries, and Armin and I visited out families two weeks ago, but that was it,"

Levi was about to ask him why when there was a knock at the door.

"There's a call for you in your office from Mr. Smith," Armin said.

Levi was well aware that Armin and Erwin were on the path to being in a relationship together. Levi had found it surprising, but according to Erwin, Levi had hired his soul mate.

"Are you sure he's calling for me?" Levi teased. He smirked when he saw Armin turn beet red.

"I already spoke to him,"

Levi chuckled, "very well. Can you keep him entertained while I finish my breakfast?"

"Yes, Levi,"

"Oh and Armin," he said before Armin could leave, "would you mind taking over Eren's work for the day, him and I are going into town when I'm finished with the call,"

A couple hours later, Levi found himself strolling through the streets of the market with Eren at his side. Well Eren had started off on his side, now he was behind him. At first Levi thought it was because the streets got crowded, but once they had begun to clear up a bit, Eren stayed behind. Levi chose to ignore his original decision to ask him why and instead grabbed his arm and made him walk next to him. Eren had seemed surprised by the action but he seemed to get the message and stayed next to Levi.

Levi himself was surprised to discover other sides of Eren he didn't know about. He didn't know Eren could be so protective. Eren would pull him to the side whenever he thought someone would bump into Levi. Levi found the act amusing and joked that he should've hired him as a bodyguard instead.

Levi also noticed that Eren gave people intimidating glares when they stared at Levi. This was nothing knew to Levi, the stares, anyway. He was wealthy and many publications had described him to be a 'dark' handsome man, so he got attention. Some men snickered at him and others seemed in awe. Most women looked completely infatuated with him and some of them even tried to approach him. Levi was used to ignoring these stares and had learned how to politely decline the women's advances, he has no interest in them.

But now that Eren was walking beside him, people would only give them quick glances and only one women approached Levi. Eren had stared at her the entire time with a look that made the women stutter and leave them mid- sentence.

"Eren, I believe I'll be bringing you along whenever I come to town,"

Eren had just smiled and walked closer to Levi after that. They had lunch and then Levi told Eren he would be buying him some new clothes. Eren refused at first, telling him he had no money, but Levi didn't listen to him a proceeded to pick out clothes for him until Eren started to help pick them.

Levi wasn't sure why Eren wouldn't have any money, he was getting paid and as far as Levi could tell, he wasn't spending any of it.

When Levi asked him, Eren got very quite and looked like he was about to cry. Levi dropped the subject and they continued to look for more clothes. He bought himself some things as well. They had to make several trips back to the car since they had bought many things. They needed more cleaning supplies, and groceries, food, and Levi also ended up buying other things he liked, little things to be placed around the house.

It wasn't until they were in Levi's car back home that Eren thanked Levi. Levi dismissed it, Eren obviously had something going on and Levi liked to think he was a good boss, as least with his servants. He allowed his servants to use two cars he no longer used, they were free to use them for whatever they'd like, as long as they had approval from Levi first. At first he had been afraid that he was too nice with them, that they would take advantage of it, but Levi was known for having a sort of hard exterior that made people think twice of their actions. His servants were also all very good people, they were respectful and he gave them the respect they deserved, so they were all very loyal to him.

Levi was surprised that Eren soon told Levi why he had no money. His sister was sick and his family had very little money. That was why working for Levi was the perfect job for him. His family had one less person to care for since he lived at the mansion, and since Levi provided him with food and shelter, he didn't really need anything else. Which meant he sent all his money back to his family to be used for his sister's medical treatments. Eren told Levi that she was already doing so much better, he had visited her last week and the two were able to got a short walk together, something they hadn't been able to do since she first got sick.

However, Eren said that although she could have a string of days where she felt great, she could wake up one morning and it would be as though she hadn't been getting better.

"I wish you would have told me this when I hired you," Levi said.

"Are you going to fire me?!"

Levi almost swerved off the road with Eren's sudden yell.

"What? No. That's certainly no reason to fire anyone. What I mean is that if you would have told me, I would have paid for her treatment,"

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"It's really expensive, with the treatments and the medicine and the equipment she needs,"

"Eren, I have more money than I know what to do with," between his family inheritance and co-ownership of a multi-million dollar international company, Levi really did have more money that he could do anything with. He wasn't a person who really like flashy things, he was happy with just having things that were nice and simple.

He owned other properties, but most of them came from his inheritance and he only visited maybe once a year if he had the time. A few times he had taken all his servants to one of these locations as a vacation for all of them. When he was away overseas for a month, he sent them there for two weeks. He came back to find his home cleaner than it had ever been, the house itself seemed to be shining as they drove closer to it.

He donated large sums of money every year to charity and he still had too much money.

"And frankly," he continued, "it's my decision as to what I do with it," Eren stayed silent but Levi saw him nod.

"When we get home please ask everyone to decide on what they what to have for dinner, have Connie call and order it and when the food arrives bring a plate for each of us to my office. We'll look for an exceptional hospital to have your sister taken to,"

"Levi, you don't have to do that,"

"I know I don't. I want to,"

**This one doesn't have all that much romance between the two, that's because I had a slightly larger idea for this one so it will be two parts. Part two coming...sometime. Other one-shots will be posted before part two, but it will be clearly labeled. I just didn't want to make it it's own story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Levi is a doctor and Eren is his patient.**

**I decided to make Levi a nurse instead.**

Levi sat at the nurses' station at the hospital. He worked in the recovery ward which was fairly easy to do, compared to some of the other jobs at least. He didn't have to deal with screaming children or intensive care patients. Instead he dealt with people who mostly slept a lot and asked for pain killers. He'd bring them food, walk them around the hospital for a bit (if they were capable of walking yet) and if they were the silent patients, he'd take them to walk through the garden on the roof.

He didn't like the chatty patients, he just did his job and went home. He liked to think he did a fairly good job. He had been doing this long enough to know how to do it well. And the thing was that if you did things how they were supposed to be done and made sure the patients were satisfies before you left the room, you weren't left with being buzzed every two minutes by them because they can't reach the remote or their pillow isn't fluffy enough.

He had a routine he followed that he had implemented for himself before he left every patients room, it worked for him. The thing that didn't work were chatty patients. That's why he dreaded those three weeks he had to work in the children's ward. All they did was ask questions, "why?" was the most common and also the most annoying.

So he relished the time he got with a silent patient, he's walk them through the garden and let them sit on the bench for a while. This was as much a treat for himself as it was for the patient. He was glad for the couple minutes of silent time he got from the constant paging for doctors and the sound of machines beeping, tv's playing, and people talking from the rooms. Sometimes they got patients who snored so loud you could hear then even through the closed door.

But right now he has to do paperwork. And he didn't have an office here to do it in, the head nurse, Hange was one of his best friends and she sometimes let him work in her office, but she was meeting with a patient's family right now who was being moved to another ward.

He was just moving on to another handful of papers when Erwin, his other best friend and also the main doctor on this floor, stopped in front of him. But Levi didn't look up, he had a lot of papers to go through.

"The patient in 314 should be waking up from surgery soon, could you go check up on him?"

"That's Petra's room," Levi said absentmindedly.

"Trust me, I think you should take this one," just as Levi was about to protest, there was a buzz and the light for room 314 went off, "that's him. Go,"

Levi mumbled a quick sonofabitch but stood up and walked around Erwin to room 314.

"Wow! You're pretty!" were the first words out of the patient's mouth. Levi ignored him as he entered the room, the patient was no doubt still feeling the effects of the drugs still swimming in his body. Levi grabbed the clipboard that was slotted at the end of the bed.

"Mr. Jaeger,"

"Eren, Mr. Jaeger sounds funny," the patient, Eren, giggled as though he had just said the funniest thing ever.

It wasn't until Levi got a good look at him that he realized why Erwin had told him to take this patient, Eren was exactly his type. His hair was mused but still managed to somehow look good. His eyelids were droopy with sleep but that didn't hide the vibrant green that hid behind them. And he was young, probably still in his mid-twenties.

"Well Eren, seems like you successfully got your appendix removed. You should be up and out of here in a couple days max,"

"It's out?" Eren said, Levi could swear he saw his lip quiver.

"Yup, no more pain,"

He was checking the stitches on Eren's belly to make sure none of them had opened. He pressed down around one lightly and heard Eren sniffle. He immediately retracted his finger. He looked at Eren who sniffled again and had tears lining his eyes

"Do you feel pain? Tell me on a scale from one to ten,"

"They took it out? So now I just have an empty space inside?" Levi sighed, no real pain. He went back to checking the stitches.

"There's not an empty space, your body doesn't need it anymore and it would've been painful as fuck if it stayed in," Levi said. Sometimes when he got a talkative patient, he made it a point to just answer in with as little words as possible. Sometimes, if he was lucky, he got the ones who just wanted to hear themselves talk, when that happened he would just hum every now and then.

But Eren was unbelievably adorable and Levi liked the sound of his voice, especially since it was slightly hoarse from the sleep. Levi tried to ignore the fact that the hospital gown had to be ridden up all the way to his chest to be able to look at the stitches, meaning Eren was fully exposed to Levi. But Eren didn't seem to feel a hint of embarrassment.

Levi finished checking him up and pulled his gown down, then pulled the sheets up.

"What's your name?" Eren asked him as Levi was switching on the tv.

"Levi,"

"That's pretty, you're pretty,"

That was the second time Eren had said that.

"I've never been called 'pretty,'" he said, it was true. He had been called many things, but never pretty. Usually that was reserved for women.

"But I don't mean pretty like pretty-pretty," Eren tried to sit up on the bed, but then groaned.

"Hey," Levi moved over to stand next to him, "don't move too fast or you'll open up the stitches. And we don't want that,"

"We don't?" Eren groaned again.

"Does it hurt?" Eren nodded his head, "how much,"

"Not a lot,"

"Do you want some painkillers?"

"No thank you,"

"Then can I get you anything else? Do you want me to help you sit up and fluff your pillow?" usually he said that as sarcastically as he could, but he meant it with Eren. He would actually take great joy in fluffing his pillow.

"Please," Levi fought back the grin playing on his face and helped Eren sit up slowly.

"Anything else?"

"You're beautiful,"

"That's a new one,"

"You're very attractive,"

"You're not so bad yourself,"

Eren grabbed the edge of the sheet and pulled it up to hide half his face and giggled again. And Levi didn't hide his smile this time.

"I have to go now," Levi informed him reluctantly, "I have paperwork and other patients to attend to," he said when he saw Eren pout at him. A very cute pout.

"Will you come back?"

"I'll be back to see if you're still doing ok in a few hours. If you feel any pain buzz for me. Okay?" Eren nodded, "but only if you feel pain,"

Eren pouted again and crossed his arms on his chest, "Jesus Levi, I'm not a child,"

"Could've fooled me," Levi said with a wink before going to check on his other patients.

He checked up on Eren three times after that. Once he went to make sure he hadn't decided to move too suddenly and opened up his stitches, but he had a visitor. A raven haired girl who kept bickering to him about not calling to tell him he was in the hospital.

"I'm fine, Mikasa. Right, Levi?" the effect of the drugs seemed to be out of his system now.

"Any of your stitches open up?" Eren shook his head, "then everything's perfect. I'm scheduled to bring you some food later and if you can stomach that and if you can walk on your own, you're good to go,"

"See, perfectly fine," Eren said back to the girl.

"They took out your appendix,"

"It's a pretty standard operation," Levi chimed in, "as long as he takes it easy for a few days after he's out of here, he should be back to normal," Levi turned to Eren, "just with an empty space," Levi smirked to himself as Eren blushed, seeming to remember their conversation from earlier.

"What?" Mikasa asked.

"Nothing!" Eren said a bit too quickly, "but I'm fine Mikasa. You should go back to work. I'll call you when I'm out,"

The girl left with a resigned sigh, thanking Levi and telling Eren she would be expecting his call.

"Girlfriend?"

"God no, sister,"

That made Levi smile a bit and he excused himself to continue with his paperwork.

An hour later he was back for the second time with Eren's food. He stayed there with Eren for a bit longer after he had finished eating, saying it was to make sure he could hold it down. But he usually left the food with them and then would return fifteen minutes later to check up on them. But not with Eren, he pulled up a chair and sat with him. They chatted for a bit or watched whatever it was that was on tv. A documentary about WWII apparently.

He had to leave when one of his other patients buzzed for him. The third time, he helped Eren into a pair of slippers and then helped him walk around the room. He had one hand on his lower back and the other on Eren's arm to make sure he didn't fall over.

Eren was able to walk fine after a couple minutes and they walked down the hallway and then into the elevators to go up to the garden.

"Isn't it so pretty?" Levi said, the sun was setting and the entire roof had a nice glow to it.

Eren groaned and covered his face with one of his hands, "are you just going to keep teasing me?"

"That's the plan," Levi had found ways to tease Eren several times already, and it was fun to see him blush every time.

"That's not very nice," Eren made his way to a bench a couple feet away and sat down. Luckily, Levi had found him a pair of hospital pants to slip on underneath the gown or Eren's ass would've gotten cold and maybe a couple splinters.

Levi sat down next to him, "would you rather I call you beautiful?" he continued.

Levi laughed as Eren hung his head.

"It's not my fault you somehow make scrubs look good. I mean I've never seen anyone be able to pull them off who wasn't some actor on tv,"

"Considering I find them to be extremely unflattering, I thank you," Levi glanced at his watch and stood up, "we need to go back now. I need to do a final round before my shift ends,"

Eren nodded and stood up.

"You're walking fine and you didn't throw up all over your bed," Levi commented, as they headed back to the elevator, "has anything hurt?"

"Nope, everything is perfect,"

"Then I'll just check to make sure your stitches are fine, the papers will be signed and you can be on your way," Levi said, rather reluctantly. Today has been one of his better days, if not his best day at work, and that was mostly because of Eren.

Once they were back in his room and Eren was laying on the bed, Levi checked his stitches again and left the room so Eren could change into his regular clothes. Not long after that Eren was gone and Levi was already feeling his absence. He finished his rounds and arranged the paperwork he had left. By the time he was done, his shift was over.

Levi was back in his regular jeans and had thrown on his hoodie since it had gotten a bit chilly. The first thing he noticed when he walked out the hospital was Eren. He was sitting on one of the benches near the parking garage.

"Eren?"

"Levi!" Eren almost jumped up from where he was sitting, but Levi was already there to push him back down.

"Easy, remember,"

"Yeah, you just surprised me,"

"Why are you out here?"

"My sister doesn't get out of work for another half hour and you said to take it easy so I decided it was probably best to not walk home,"

"Do you live far?"

"Not at all,"

"I'll give you a ride then," Levi started for garage and he heard Eren walking up behind him. Next thing he knew, he felt Eren's warm hand slip into his and he didn't have to look at Eren to know he was blushing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Levi lives in Paris and his peaceful lunch alone gets interrupted by Eren who is a lost tourist who doesn't speak French very well.**

Levi was enjoying his crêpe at his favorite breakfast place. Luckily for him it was just down the street from his home which meant this could be a common occurrence for him. What wasn't a common occurrence was having someone accidently bump into your chair just as you were about to take a bite.

The slightly nudge made him drop his crêpe and some of its filling got on his shirt. He mumbled some curse words at himself as he grabbed a napkin and started to pat at the stain before it set in.

"Sorry!" he could hear someone say next to him, American, typical, "No that's not right...umm...s'il vous plait. No that's not right either,"

"Geez, relax kid," Levi looked up in time to be met with the top of a messy pile of brown hair. This kid was bowing at him.

He was left speechless when the kid looked at him, but was still bowing. The pair of green eyes that met his eyes were mesmerizing. Then he stood up.

"Oh thank god you speak English. I was separated from my tour group on the subway and I don't know how to get back to them," Levi was only half listening to the boy, "can you help me?" Levi wasn't sure what was going on until a piece of paper was shoved in front of his face and the kid took a seat in front of him.

"Sure, sit down. Please join me, stranger," Levi said, but looked at the paper nonetheless. An itinerary. The next place they would be visiting was the La Louvre judging by the times. It wasn't too far from here, just a train stop away. He was going to tell this to the kid but he could easily get lost. And he had been planning on spending his Sunday shopping, he needed to pick up a few things. He could do so easily while taking this kid to the museum, but he would have to go home and change first.

A waiter came by and asked the kid if he was ordering something. Levi was amused at how he just stared wide-eyed at the waiter.

"Are you hungry, kid?" Levi asked. He looked back at Levi and shook his head, Levi told the waiter, "l'addition, s'il vous plait,"

"Oui, monsieur," once Levi had paid for his breakfast, he stood from the table and motioned for the kid to follow him, he started for his home.

On the way he learned that the kid had a name, Eren, and was a college student. He was in Paris for a week with his French class ("Isn't ordering food one of the first things they teach you in French class?" "I fell asleep, okay?!").

When they reached Levi's apartment he started walking up the stairs.

"This doesn't look like a museum," Eren said warily behind him.

"That's because it's not. This is where I live,"

"You're not going to murder me are you?"

"Well not now that you're expecting it," he glanced back at Eren who now looked pale and was frozen in place. Levi sighed and turned around fully, pointing to the stain, "I'm not walking around the city with a dirty shirt," once Eren visibly relaxed, Levi turned back. He quickly changed into a clean shirt after Eren had complimented him several times on his apartment ("wow! It's so nice, and so clean, nothing like my room back on campus").

On their way to the train station, it was Eren's turn to learn about Levi, ("So are you an artist or something?" "As crazy as it is to believe, not everyone living here is an artist. A lot of us have normal jobs," "Like what?" "I work in marketing but lately I've been working more for the translations side for the company," "Is it because you speak English so well?" "That, and the fact that I am American,"). This apparently seemed to be interesting to Eren and that caused for more questions.

As soon as they stepped into La Louvre, Levi heard both his name and Eren's name being called out in a high and shrill voice. Eren seemed to have the opposite reaction as Levi. Levi groaned and cursed to himself while Eren practically beamed. Suddenly they were both embraced by Hange. Then Eren was being hugged by a raven and a blond.

"Eren! We thought we'd lost you! Luckily you ran into Levi here, huh," Hange nudged Levi's arms and he grimaced at her.

"Hange," Levi acknowledged, "this another side job of yours?" Levi and Hange had moved to the city at the same time, and while Levi found a stable job, Hange opted out for wanting to get a taste of everything.

"Yes it is! Aren't I great at it?" she asked Eren.

"Obviously not if you lost one," Levi deadpanned.

"But he found you! I'm sure you gave him the best tour of the city,"

"The only thing he showed me was his apartment," Eren said. Then he realized what he said from the look on his friends' faces and immediately tried to take it back, "not like that! I didn't mean it like that! We just went back to his apartment. We were only there for like five minutes!"

Hange nudged Levi again, "I guess you like to work fast, don't ya, Levi?" Levi sighed and let Hange continue to spread the lie that him and Eren had slept together. After a while Hange asked Levi if he would be joining them. When he declined the offer, Hange grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along with them until he told her to let him go and that he would be joining them.

From then on, Hange went into full tour guide mode as she led them through the museum. Eren and Levi stayed at the back of the group where Levi couldn't really hear Hange's voice anymore. He gave Eren his own explanation of the painting and the artists, but they ended up talking more about other things.

After the museum, Hange took them to the Pont des Arts over the River Seine. When Hange jokingly suggested that Eren and Levi write their names on a padlock and throw the key in the river, Eren blushed and Levi rolled his eyes at her. But when she turned back he smiled slightly at the suggestion.

They continued to walk around the city, enjoying the sights, even though Levi lived here and had already visited many of these places, it was nice to do so again with Eren, he was overzealous and made the experience more fun for Levi.

Once it was dark out, Hange took them to take a boat ride to enjoy Paris at night. Somehow, Levi and Eren ended up on a boat together, alone. The rest of Eren's class had piled up in one boat and the two were left to take another one.

But neither one seemed to be bothered by it. They stayed silent during the whole boat ride, it was relaxing to sit there and enjoy the lights of the city. He looked over at Eren and he was mesmerized once again by his eyes, they reflected the lights and Levi was glad they weren't talking anymore. After a while, Levi made the bold move of holding Eren's hand that had been resting on the space between them. Eren stiffened at first, but then he relaxed and squeezed Levi's hand gently. A few minutes later Eren laid his head on Levi's shoulders. In return, Levi pressed his cheek to the top of Eren's head and they stayed like that for the rest of the boat ride.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part two of the Levi/ Eren boss/servant chapter.**

**This starts off with some Levi/ Armin friendship sort of thing going on. I like to think they're friends and mess with the other about their boyfriends and whatnot.**

Levi stood on a podium in one of the many rooms of his mansion. He was currently standing with his arms stretched out so Armin could pin his suit down. He learned early on that Armin was an exceptional tailor and it was more convenient for Armin to do it rather than go to a shop.

They often chatted during these times. Levi teased Armin about Erwin, he tried to tease Erwin, but the man had no shame, whereas Armin was easily flustered. But Armin had started teasing Levi about Eren lately as a form of revenge.

"Have you spoken to Eren lately?" Levi asked. Eren had gone to help his family move his sister back to their home. She had been doing extremely better now, Levi had a couple other doctors go see of her condition to see if she was ready to go home yet, they said she was more than ready and as long as she continued her exercises and medicine, there should be no complications.

"I talked to him this morning," Armin's voice was slightly muffled by the pins he held between his teeth, "Mikasa is doing great, said she's been getting up on her own and even eats at the dinner table with them now,"

"I'm glad to hear that,"

"Eren said he should be back in a couple days. Connie is going to go pick him up while you're at work, so he'll be back by the time you get home,"

Levi nodded, it had been a week since Eren had left and Levi, having grown accustomed to his company, couldn't help but feel lonely with him gone.

"Miss him already, Levi?"

Levi cleared his throat, "I'm not sure if I would use those exact words,"

"If it helps, Eren misses you, too. The first thing he asked me after we talked about Mikasa was if you had gone to town since he's left,"

Ever since the day Levi took him shopping and they spoke of his sister, Eren has gone with Levi every time Levi went into town, which was more often. Eren had been working for Levi for 7 months now and the two had grown close during their trips into town. The only problem was that Eren seemed to be a completely different person once they came back. He kept his distance and was shy, something he learned Eren was not.

Levi wasn't sure why that was, he wanted Eren to act the way he did when they were in town, all the time. Eren would stand close to each other and often their hands would brush when they were walking. They flirted a little and teased the other. Sometimes Levi didn't want to go back home because he knew Eren would stop acting like this.

He took the opportunity to ask Armin now why that was.

"Well as you know, Eren is my best friend. And you're my boss and could easily fire me if I refuse to answer one of your questions, or lie to you," Armin said. Levi raised his eyebrow, not quite sure where Armin was going with this, "and being my best friend, I know Eren wouldn't want me losing my job. So even though I'm not supposed to tell you, I'm sure this could work as an exception,"

"So it's a secret," Levi said, catching on.

"Not really that much of a secret, since I'm pretty sure you're the only person who doesn't know,"

"Know what?" Levi furrowed his eyebrows.

"Eren has the biggest crush on you,"

Levi stayed silent, processing this. He had hoped Eren would feel the same way he did. But the way Eren acted when they were back home always made him think twice.

Levi cleared his throat, "he does?"

"The biggest crush. Some times he sneaks into my room after dinner to tell me all about how great you are. It's disgustingly adorable,"

Levi was blushing, something he never did, and was glad that Armin had moved on to working on his pants, so he couldn't see Levi.

"I assume his infatuation comes from the fact that I've helped with his sister's treatments?" this was something Levi had speculated on during one of his long nights where he spent contemplating his feelings for Eren and if Eren reciprocated them.

"Nope. He's liked you since before he came to work here. Since before I came to work here. That's why he acts the way he does with you and not anyone else," this was true. Levi had seen him when all the servants were outside in the pool during one of the hot summers, or just during dinner when they all ate together. He was no where near shy. He had no problem with plopping himself down in tight spots between the others and chatting easily with them.

With Levi, he was shy and reserved. He stuttered a lot and got flustered. He would blush a lot and look down, not meeting Levi's eyes.

"Well I'm done," Armin stood up straight and walked around Levi a couple times to make sure everything was pinned correctly.

"Thank you, Armin,"

Armin carefully helped him remove everything so none of the pins would fall out.

"I know you and Erwin are going on your third date tonight," Levi said once he was all dressed. He looked to find Armin blushing, unsurprisingly, "since everyone knows what happens on the third date, I won't be expecting to see you tomorrow morning. Enjoy your date," Levi said before exiting the room and leaving Armin behind.

A couple days later, Levi was in the back of his car on his way home. He had contemplating on staying home all day since he knew Eren would be coming home today, but he had work to do. He asked Connie after an appropriate amount of small talk if Eren was back.

"Yeah, I picked him up a few hours ago. His family was very nice, his mother gave me cheesecake," Levi had visited the family a couple times and every time, Carla was very hospitable. Their home was small, much smaller than Levi's, but it was clean and comfortable and Levi had felt right at home.

Once they arrived, Connie left Levi at the front if the house to go park the car in the garage and Levi set out on looking for Eren. He started at the kitchen, but only found Petra, who informed him she hadn't seen Eren since he got back and that Armin had already left for his weekend with Erwin.

Petra had been working for Levi ever since he inherited the mansion. She was the one who worked with all the servants when they first started out to make sure everything was to Levi's likings. She was also the cook.

Levi left her to go find dinner and proceeded to walk around the house looking for Eren. He couldn't find him and thought about going to find him in his room, but then he decided he should probably get to his own and get out of his work suit and into some more comfortable clothing.

He walked into his room and noticed it had been cleaned, seemed Armin did so before he left. He stood by his bed and started to take his clothes off, he had just taken off his pants when he heard a door to his attached bathroom open and turned out to find a wide eyed, blushing Eren.

"Levi! You're back," Eren turned to the side as he spoke and Levi was confused until he realized he was standing in nothing but his boxers and socks.

"Yes, just now. I see you're back as well,"

"Yes, thank you for letting me go for so long,"

"It's no problem. May I ask why you were in my bathroom?"

"I'm covering for Armin since he overslept, and since he covered for me while I was away, I told him not to worry," it was Armin's job to clean Levi's room and bathroom.

"Ah, makes sense," Levi walked towards Eren who was still standing in front of the door to the bathroom. It seemed the closer Levi got, the redder Eren got, "may I enter my bathroom?"

"Yes, right," Eren stepped to the side.

"Could you take my clothes to Sasha to have washed? And also find me something comfortable to wear. No jeans, please,"

"Yes, sir,"

"Eren,"

"Yes, Levi," Eren corrected himself.

Levi gave him a small smile and then proceeded to go take his shower. he walked out of his room wearing once of the shirts he most dreaded. Out of all his clothes, Eren had to look in the drawer full of shirts Erwin got him for every holiday, every birthday. A 'Levi's' shirt. It was bad enough that he had a name the same as a brand, but it being a popular brand is even worse. Erwin has been getting him a Levi's shirt for years. He debated getting another shirt but he decided against it.

He went into the dining room, where everyone was already sitting there, just waiting for him. Every Friday, they all ate together. They mostly just chatted to each other while Levi ate and listened to their conversations, nonetheless it was nice. Some days, Erwin joined them and that's when Levi found himself talking the most.

There were a few giggles from some of them when Levi entered the dining room.

"Whoever says something about it is getting fired," Levi said as he sat down. He wouldn't really fire them, and they all knew that but no one laughed.

Of course, Eren was the one to ask the question, "about what?"

"His shirt," Jean snickered, "he hates Levi's,"

"Then why does he have so many shirts?"

"They're Erwin's gag gifts,"

"I think they look nice," Eren mumbled, "that one really brings out his eyes,"

Levi was wearing a cerulean shirt, it brought out the hints of blue in his grey eyes.

"Ok everyone," Petra said, "let's just ignore Levi's choice of attire and eat," thank god for Petra.

After dinner, Levi was walking down the hallway to the living room to watch some tv before bed when Eren caught up to him.

"I'm sorry about the shirt, I didn't know you didn't like them,"

"It's alright, you haven't been around for any of the holidays Erwin usually gives them to me. You didn't know,"

"I saw an entire drawer of them and thought you liked them,"

"That's a reasonable assumption, but no. I keep them there because they're gifts nonetheless. Although, I never knew they could be so comfortable," it was true. The material was soft and they weren't too tight, nor too lose. Usually finding t-shirts that fit him this way was hard, they were either too big or too small, "I might consider wearing them more often. At least around the house,"

They made it to the room and Levi invited him in. Eren hesitantly agreed and they sat down to watch a movie Levi remember Eren saying he had never seen. A movie that was one of Levi's favorites.

But they ended up not really watching the movie, instead they sat there and Levi listened to Eren talk about his family and thank him again for helping his sister. All of a sudden, Eren seemed to remember something and ran out the room, telling Levi he would be right back.

A couple minutes later, Eren returned with a plate of cheesecake and a fork, "my mom made this and told me to make sure you ate it,"

"I'll gladly eat it. Everything she makes is delicious," as expected, he took a bite and it was every thing as good as Connie had told him it was. He offered some to Eren but he blushed and shook his head. Suddenly becoming shy, which reminded him.

"It's come to my understanding that you harbor a crush on me, Eren,"

"Wh-what? Who said that?" Eren backed away and sat as far away from Levi as the couch allowed, which actually wasn't all that far away.

"Is it not true?" Levi sat the half eaten cheesecake on the table in front of him.

"Did Jean say that? He's always trying to embarrass me an-,"

"Armin told me," Levi noticed Eren's body relax even though he turned a darker shade of red.

"Well, I guess Armin has no reason to lie," Eren said quietly.

"I would imagine not. So it is true then?"

"Yes, Levi,"

Levi slid a foot across the couch that left him sitting right next to Eren.

"That's great," Levi said, leaning in slightly, "so I can kiss you?" he let the question linger. He face was close to Eren's, if he moved even an inch closer, their lips would be touching, their noses nearly brushing each other. He could've leaned in and kissed Eren, but just because Eren confessed to liking Levi, didn't mean he wanted to be kissed by him

"That would be nice," Eren said, his voice soft and his warm breathed fanned across Levi's face. It was Eren who closed the distance between then and connected their lips. It was a soft, chaste kiss. Their lips pressed against each other for a second longer before Eren slowly opened his mouth. Levi took a deep breath and kissed Eren harder. His hands, that had been impatiently sitting on his lap were now cupping Eren's face, tilting it so Levi could get a good angle as he let his tongue explore Eren's mouth.

They pulled back to catch their breath. Eren hummed and his hands were on Levi, bringing him back to his lips. One of his hands placed over Levi's, which was still cupping his cheek, his other clutching the fabric of the t-shirt at Levi's waist. He whimpered slightly when Levi wrapped his tongue around his before he continued to memorize Eren's mouth. Eren kissed him back with as much vigor, his own tongue rolling around Levi's.

When they finally pulled back, Eren giggled and Levi gave him a questioning look.

"You taste like cheesecake,"


	19. Chapter 19

**You found me crying in the toilets. High school AU**

Eren sat on the floor of the bathroom, rubbing his already red eyes and sobbing. God he hated himself so much right now. He was feeling like a complete failure. He had just gotten a test back and he had failed it, something he was used to since he never studied. But he had studied for an entire week for this test. He actually thought he did a pretty good job, but instead, he fot a big fat F on the paper.

He sniffles some more and more tears fell out if his eyes. There was so much pressure on them right now, he couldn't handle it. Every adult in his life was constantly telling him that he had to study hard to go to a good college and get a degree and find a good career. But how could he do that when he can't even pass a test he studied for, or when he doesn't even know what he wants to do in life.

Eren brought his knees up and buried his face in his arms, "stupid, stupid, stupid," he kept repeating to himself. He kept mumbling that he didn't even hear the door of the bathroom open.

It wasn't until there was a knock on his stall that he completely froze.

"You alright in there?"

Fuck, Eren knew that voice anywhere. It was Levi. They had had classes in the past years, and Levi was one of the smartest students in the entire school. Not to mention he was utterly handsome. Eren had a crush on him since the first day of school freshman year, but Levi was intimating so he never grew the balls to ever talk to him outside of school.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he sniffled again.

"Eren?" shit, he knows my name? "open the door, let me in,"

"Umm...I'm fine. Thanks,"

"I swear to god, Eren. Open this goddamn door or next time I see you I'm throwing you out a window," Levi was small, but Eren knew better than to underestimate his strength, so he scrambled up and tried to clean his face a bit before he opened the door. He looked down at Levi and sniffled again.

"Ugh, disgusting," Levi reached into his book back and pulled out a packet of tissues and gave it to Eren.

Eren took the packet and used one to blow his nose, "thanks,"

"Why are you crying in the bathroom as though this were a teenage movie?"

Eren felt the tears in his eyes again, "you wouldn't understand," he looked down at his feet, refusing to look at Levi.

"Typical teenage movie line. Is this where I'm supposed to say "try me," and then you spill your heart out to me about an unrequited love?"

Eren laughed a little and the comment, "no, this has nothing to do with that. It's something else,"

"Try me,"

Eren looked up at Levi, expecting to see him smirking, but instead he looked dead serious.

Eren took a deep breath, "I'm a failure,"

"You really are stupid Yaeger,"

Eren looked at Levi wide-eyed and surprised. That's not how you comfort someone. But Eren was being pushed back into the stall and the door was locked behind Levi. They sat down on the floor, well Eren on the floor, Levi sat next to him but on top of Eren's sweater.

Eren resumed his position and hid his face. He could feel the tears burning his eyes and he tried to hide the fact that he was crying, but he knew he was failing.

"You're not a failure, Eren. You just haven't found what you're really good at,"

"I'm good at video games," Eren mumbled.

"Typical,"

Eren chuckled a bit and looked up, he was suffocating himself and he needed another tissue.

"But you don't get it Levi, you're perfect,"

"Who said I was perfect," Eren looked over at Levi to see him furrowing his eyebrows.

"Everyone says that,"

"So you're just going to believe what everyone else says?"

Eren frowned, "well no, but I've made that conclusion myself,"

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Well you're really smart and you always get good grades. You're the freaking track star of the school. And have you seen yourself? You're like a goddamn porcelain figure come to life," Eren blushed at his last reason, but he hoped it could pass as part of his crying.

"Had I known this would turn into you confessing your love for me, I would have worn something nice," Eren blushed even harder and tried to speak but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out, "I'm kidding Yaegar, no need to try and get defensive,"

Eren closed his mouth and ran his fingers through his hair a couple times.

"Why do you think you're a failure?"

"Because I failed a test I actually studied for. And I can't do anything right. I tried out for football and they said I was better off cheerleading,"

"Did you try cheerleading?" Eren slowly nodded his head, "and?"

"They laughed at me,"

"They're all bitches anyway. You said you were good at video games,"

"Yeah but how is that going to help me in life?" Eren extended his legs out in front of him and leaned back against the wall.

"What do you do when there's a level you can't pass or a boss you can't beat,"

"Well it depends, sometimes I go back and level up and try again, or I try to find a new strategy,"

"That's good, apply that," Levi stood up and Eren looked up at him.

"Where are you going?"

"My ass in going numb," he held out his hand to help Eren stand, "come on,"

Eren followed Levi through the empty hallways and into Mr. Smith's office.

"Should we be in here?" Eren whispered once they were inside.

"You don't have to whisper, it's perfectly fine. Erwin is a family friend and I've known him all my life. He lets me come in here as long as I don't touch anything. Which means you can't touch anything,"

Eren, who had just picked up a small figurine off Mr. Smith's desk put it back down, "right,"

"So as I was saying," Levi sat down at Mr. Smith's chair and propped his legs up on the desk, "if you apply what you do in video games, they can help you. If something doesn't work, try to figure out a better way to do it, and if that doesn't work, then step back and try to study or practice or whatever,"

"Is that what you do?"

"I'm not as smart as you might think I am, I just have nothing better to do than to study during my free time,"

"I thought you were dating Hange,"

"That's gross,"

"Well I always see you two together, I guess I just assumed," Eren said.

"Then I suppose you're dating Armin?"

"What? No!"

"Exactly," Levi put his feet down and leaned across the desk, "don't believe rumors, Eren. They fill in spaces in your brain that could be better filled with more practical information. Like how to do your taxes and the quadratic equation," he said the last part with a hint of sarcasm in his tone and Eren smiled.

"I guess I feel a little better," Eren admitted.

"Good," Levi leaned back, "and if you do become a failure I'll let you live in my pool house,"

Eren laughed, "what if you become a failure,"

"Hadn't thought about that," he shrugged, "I guess we could roommate in Armin's pool house then,"

"Sounds like a solid plan,"

"I think this is the part in the movie where we go out and get ice cream,"

"School still isn't over," Eren pointed out.

"But ice cream, Eren. Ice cream is of the highest priority," Levi looked through his book bag and took out his keys, waving them in front of Eren's face, "Come on, I don't want to go by myself. Nothing is more depressing than eating ice cream alone,"

Eren jumped up out the chair, "ok, but can you help me go over Mr. Smith's last test?"

Levi lead the way to Mr. Smith's window and opened it, it was conveniently right by the parking lot, "sure, then we can fall in love and live happily ever after in Armin's pool house,"

"Just like a teenage movie,"

**I'm reaching the end of my prompts/ AU list guyyysss! So if you have any ideas send them to me! I'd be happy to try my best to write them for Confessions**


	20. Chapter 20

**Person A has a minor cold, but person B worries too much and drags them kicking and screaming to the hospital/ takes way too much care of them**

"Levi, let me go," Eren struggled against Levi's hold on his shirt, "I'm not sick," as he finished his sentence, he sneezed.

"You just sneezed," Levi said, still dragging Eren down the stairs.

"Levi, I'm fine. It's probably just a cold. Maybe I'm allergic to Petra's new cat!" Eren tripped on the stairs, but was able to regain his balance despite Levi's insistent tugging, "that's probably it! Yeah, I'll but some allergy meds and I'll be fine!" Eren felt another sneeze and tried to keep it in.

"If you have to sneeze, sneeze. I heard it's not good to keep them in," they finally reached the bottom of the stairs and Levi kept leading Eren towards the car.

"Levi, leave me alone. I'm fine,"

"No, we're going to the hospital," he opened the car door and pushed Eren inside. Reaching over him to clip in his seatbelt, "if you get out I'm strapping you to the bed and feeding you that god awful medicine you hate,"

Eren whimpered and played with his hands, "I'll stay,"

"Good," Levi kissed his forehead and Eren looked up to him to smile but ended up throwing his arm up to sneeze into his elbow, "oh fuck,"

"Shit, Levi," Eren tried to soothe the bruise that was now forming on Levi's cheek from where he accidently punched him, "I'm sorry,"

Levi held his face, "we're going to the hospital anyway," he closed Eren's door and rounded the car to get in the driver's seat while Eren sat patiently and tries to decide if Levi was serious about the medicine.

He decided it best not to take his chances and let Levi take him to the hospital.

"If they give me a shot, I'm going to cry. You know I hate needles," Eren commented.

"You can squeeze my hand,"

"What if I break it?"

"We're already at a hospital,"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, why else would I still take you to the hospital after you punched me in the face,"

"You could be taking me to leave me in a ditch somewhere," he opened up the glove compartment to grab at the tissues that Levi always kept in there.

"I'll keep that in mind next time you bruise me," he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

"Actually," Eren started, "I think I'd rather take the medicine. Now that I think about it, it's not all that bad. Kinda tastes like grapes," he held onto the seatbelt even though Levi was already pressing the button to release it, "so why don't we just go back home?"

"No," Levi got out the car and slammed his door, stalked his way over to Eren and forced him out his seat, "let's go,"

"I'll marry you,"

"You already are, that's kind if the point of being engaged,"

Eren continued to try to convince Levi, but nothing worked. Which led to him sitting in the waiting room while Levi filled out paper work.

"You know it's probably nothing and we're just waiting our time and theirs," Eren mumbled.

"Yeah well, I don't really care about wasting their time and we weren't doing anything today anyway. So suck it up, we're not leaving until we see the doctor,"

Eren balled up the tissue in his hand and leaned his head against Levi's shoulder, watching him fill in all the spaces.

After about a half hour of waiting, Eren started getting sleepy and Levi had to hold him to prevent him from falling off his chair.

"Levi! Eren!"

"Fuck," Eren mumbled, half asleep. He sat up straight, "hey, Hange," Eren looked up at her.

"You aren't looking too good, Eren. Let's get you to a room,"

Eren and Levi stood up to follow Hange through the hall and into the room. As soon as Levi sat down on the chair, Eren sat on his lap and pressed his forehead into Levi's neck.

"He has a fever," he heard Levi say.

"He might be coming down with a cold," Hange said, "nothing too bad. I still have to give him a check up,"

Eren felt Hange's hand on his shoulder and Levi's arm loosen around him.

"You have to sit over there, Eren," Levi told him.

"No, don't wanna," he brought his arm up to cough into his sleeve, "I think I'm sick,"

"No shit, Sherlock,"

"Fuck you, Watson," Eren mumbled, he felt his shirt being tugged up and he whined as he felt the cold stethoscope on his chest, "s'cold,"

"Stop whining and suck it up," Eren grimaced and licked a line up Levi's neck, knowing how much Levi hated that, "you're disgusting,"

Eren's entire body felt too sluggish for him to come up with a decent comeback. All he wanted to do was go back home and cuddle with Levi in their bed, maybe watch a couple movies and eat some soup. Yeah, that would be nice...

Next thing Eren knew, he woke up feeling far too warm and comfortable. He opened his eyes and saw he was back in his room, he felt something soft and wet on his forehead. He rolled over and saw the towel fall off his head.

"I feel like shit," he groaned.

"You look like shit," he heard Levi's voice come from the direction of the bedroom door.

"Yeah well, you're marrying me,"

He heard Levi's soft chuckle and smiled into his pillow.

"I know, unfortunately for me I'll be spending the rest of my life having to look at your fucked up face,"

"You know, I'll still be stuck looking at your face. So it's not like my life will be any better,"

"Hah! You love my face," Eren felt the bed dip down and turned to look at Levi.

"I do," he gave Levi a small smile before closing his eyes again when Levi pressed a freshly wet towel on his forehead, "that feels nice,"

"You're fever is pretty much gone, I checked your temperature a half hour ago,"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Couple hours,"

Eren hummed as a response, "what are you doing right now?"

"Just about to start making you some soup,"

"Lay down with me for a while," Eren lifted up the fluffy covers he was under so Levi could slip underneath. As soon as he had, Eren practically threw himself on top of Levi.

"You're going to get me sick,"

"That's ok," Eren snuggled into Levi, "I'll take care of you," he gave Levi a kiss on the cheek and then laid back down on his chest, "you smell nice,"

"Yeah, showers will do that,"

"That sounds nice," he hummed, he himself was starting to feel icky. But he didn't really want to get out of bed.

"Do you want me to run you a bath?"

"Later, just stay with me,"

**Send me promts! AUs! Things to write. Airports and plane rides are boring, I need something to do during them**


	21. Chapter 21

**Eren confesses his love for Levi, because who doesn't love these**

"Hey Levi,"

"Hmm?"

"Can you pause the movie?"

"Are you gonna go take a shit?"

"No,"

"Are you gonna go get us some snacks,"

"No,"

"Then no,"

Eren threw the pillow he had been hugging to his chest for the past hour at Levi, "just pause it,"

Levi caught the pillow before it hit him and sat it in his lap. He paused the movie and looked at Eren.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you something," Eren mentally patted himself on the back for not stuttering, "it's important,"

"Okay, I'm listening,"

Maybe Eren should have thought of how he would tell Levi exactly what he wanted to say, instead he just stared at Levi with his mouth gaping, "I-I, I umm-," and there goes the back pat.

"Just spit it out,"

"I-I don't know how?"

Levi picked up the control and unpaused the movie, "well when you figure it out, tell me,"

Eren was blushing furiously now, he was glad Levi was no longer baring his eyes into Eren, it didn't really help the situation.

For another ten minutes, Eren thought about how to tell Levi, maybe he should just do it, just go ahead and ask him. What's the worst that could happen?

"Are you going to ask me to go to that work party with you? Because I told you I wasn't going to pretend to be your boyfriend again," Levi said, Eren hadn't even realized he had paused the movie again. He had seized paying attention a long time ago.

"It's something related to that," Eren bit his lip and looked at the space of the couch between them.

"I told you I wasn't going to do that anymore,"

"I know,"

"Then?"

"I- I wanted to ask you to go with me, but as my date. Like my date-date, not my fake-date," Eren took the chance and peaked up at Levi, who looked completely shocked.

"Why?" he asked.

Eren furrowed his eyebrows, "what do you mean why?"

"Why do you want me to be your date? I'm sure Armin would be happy to help you,"

"Why don't you want to do it?" Eren asked, feeling slightly offended.

"I'm no fun at those types of things," Levi said, returning his gaze to the tv. He made a move for the remote, "ask someone else,"

"I don't want to ask someone else," Eren blurted out before Levi could press play, "I want you to go with me,"

"I already told you, I'm no fu-,"

"I think you're fun," Eren interrupted, "I like hanging out with you,"

"We live together, don't you get tired of me. I mean it's Friday night, wouldn't you be happier hanging out with your friends at a club or something?"

"But I want to hang out with you," Eren adjusted himself so he was on his knees and facing Levi, "I want you to be my date,"

"Can you stop saying that?"

"Saying what?" Eren cocked his head to the side.

"That it's a date," Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, "you don't want to go on any type of date with me,"

"Yes I do," Eren said, "I wanna go on all types of dates with you. I wanna go to the movies and go to dinner, and walk through the park with you, and I wan-,"

"We've done all those things before,"

"But I mean as a couple," Eren blushed, "I wanna hold your hand, and kiss you, and I want to hug you," he said softly.

"Wait, what?"

Eren suddenly felt really embarrassed, maybe this had been a bad idea. Maybe trying to confess his feelings to his roommate was a bad idea.

"Nevermind," Eren said, he got up and rounded the couch, "I'm going to bed, goodnight," he rushed to his room and closed the door behind him. Maybe if he avoided Levi the rest of the night and left before Levi got up, he could pretend this never happened. Yeah, finally a good idea came out of his head.

A couple hours later, Eren still couldn't sleep, he had tried, he really did. But their conversation just kept circling around his head and he couldn't sleep. Instead, he sat in bed with his laptop and scrolled through tumblr.

There was a knock on his door followed by Levi's voice calling his name. Eren panicked and closed his laptop. He threw his blanket over him. He'll pretend to be asleep. That'll work. Yeah, it'll work.

"Eren," Levi's voice called again, "I know you're awake, I saw you reblogging the pictures of babies with puppies,"

"Fuck," Eren muttered, why did babies with puppies have to be so damn cute

"Come in," he called out as he sat up. The light from the hallway illuminated Levi and he looked like an angel. Eren tried to dispel the image from his head, "what's up?"

He could see Levi roll his eyes, but got serious again, "can you explain to me what you were trying to tell me earlier?"

"It's nothing forget it," he fell back onto his bed and brought up the blanket to cover his face. He didn't hear anything and he hoped that meant Levi had left. He slowly lowered his blanket only to yell because Levi was right there.

"Geez, Levi," Eren said once his heart beat started slowing, "warn a person when you move, gosh,"

"Do you like me, Eren?"

Eren expected those words to sound teasing, but he looked into Levi's eyes and realized he was being serious. He was really asking.

Eren brought the blanket up again and rolled onto his side, "yes, I do. Now can you please leave me alone?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because this is embarrassing, I shouldn't have said anything. Now it's gonna be awkward between us,"

"But," he heard Levi say, "I like you too,"

"Stop lying to me,"

"I'm not lying,"

Eren felt a tugging on his blanket and held it tighter, "yes you are, you're making fun of me,"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're mean. If you did like me then you would _want_ to be my pretend boyfriend again. But you said you weren't going to do it, so you don't like me,"

The tugging on his blanket stopped and Eren felt the bed dip behind him.

"I do like you. I realized I liked you that day I pretended to be your boyfriend. That's why I didn't want to do it again. I didn't want to get sucked into the feeling of us being together only for it to end once we got back home,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, so if you really do like me then I'll gladly go to party with you. I'll hold your hand, and hug you, and kiss you and everything,"

"Really?"

"Mhmm," Levi's voice was extremely close, "now can you please move the blanket?"

Eren hesitantly pulled off the blanket, but kept it tucked under his chin, just in case. Levi face was just inches from his, and Eren could detect the faintest of smiles on his face.

"Can I kiss you?" Levi asked, "a real kiss this time?"

Eren nodded slowly, too shocked to really say any words. He closed his eyes when he saw Levi close his and lean in. He gasped at the feeling of soft lips on his. It felt like when they had kissed the first time. All those months ago on Christmas when Levi had agreed to pretend to be Eren's boyfriend in front of his family. He had only done it because he made Eren promise not to do anything for his birthday (that didn't stop Eren from getting him a present though).

But it was still different this time. There were feelings behind it, and Levi's fingers were threaded in Eren's hair, his other hand tugging the blanket out of Eren's hands so Eren could wrap his arms around Levi's neck. The last kiss had been just a small press of the lips, but this one was more.

Eren opened his mouth at the feeling of Levi's tongue. It was smooth as it flicked his own tongue and it made Eren giggle. He could hear Levi chuckle a bit before he pressed his lips to the side of Eren's.

"Now I'm going to bed," Levi said, "and unlike someone, I'll actually fall asleep," he kissed Eren's nose and Eren blushed. Levi made a move to leave, but Eren grabbed his wrist.

"Stay here with me,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Eren said, "it'll be like when we fall asleep on the couch, except I get to cuddle you this time," Eren smiled. He let go of Levi's wrist to scoot over on the bed and make room for him.

Levi's eyes softened but he slid into the bed next to Eren. Eren was extremely happy and turned to they were facing each other. He slid down a bit on the bed and they adjusted themselves so Eren could tuck his head under Levi's chin and his arms around Levi's waist. Levi's hands were around his shoulders and caressing his hair, "this isn't weird is it?" Eren asked.

"I don't think so. I mean I like you, and you like me. This is what people who like each other do,"

"You're right," Eren said, he snuggled closer to Levi, he tightened his arms.

"Don't suffocate me either, Eren,"

Eren giggled but loosed his hold a bit. Maybe it had been a good idea to tell Levi. Yeah, a very good idea.

**I know i said I would only be gone a month and that turned into four months...But school and writer's block are not a very good combination. I do have many (almost) finished chapters for Confessions so expec those up soon (:**

**Fav, follow, review. Leave ****prompts****(:**


	22. Chapter 22

**No prompt for this one, just popped into my head one day and had to write it.**

Eren giggled at the story his boyfriend was telling him.

"Basically, I'm not allowed in the restaurant anymore, so we can't go there," Levi finished.

"You're telling me you're banned because you tried to wash their dishes?"

"Look," Levi said, "I happened to catch a glimpse of the kid washing them and he was doing a shit job. I wasn't going to eat there if their plates aren't being fucking washed right. So I guess it was a good thing I can't go back,"

Eren giggled again, "you're so cute, Levi," he leaned down and gave Levi a kiss in the cheek. He made it quick because he knew Levi wasn't the biggest fan of PDA, other than holding hands.

"What if we get Chinese?" Eren continued with their previous conversation, "you were craving crab ran-,"

"Eren?"

Eren stopped talking and looked away from Levi to see Jean standing in front of them.

"Jean!" he said surprised. Eren didn't know why but he let go of Levi's hand and started to readjust his beanie, "how are you?" his face suddenly felt too hot.

"I've been good," Jean said, "yeah, I just got out of work,"

"Where are you working now?" Eren asked, he had brought his hands down and was now playing with the sleeves of his jacket. He was feeling rather uncomfortable. Gee this must be awkward for Levi.

"I got the job at the firm I wanted," Jean said.

"Oh that's great! I remember how much you wanted that job. I'm glad you got it," Eren was just really hoping Levi wouldn't take the time right now to kick Jean's ass.

Eren and Levi met when Eren was working in the mailroom of Levi's office, they started out just saying hello to each other. Eren had always found the older man to be attractive, but he was dating Jean at the time so he just let it be the way it was. The day after they broke up, Eren went to work completely miserable, and when he went to deliver Levi his mail and Levi asked him what was wrong, Eren had burst out crying. He spent the next hour in Levi's office recounting how he walked into Jean making out with his roommate, Marco, and then the break up.

They got together two months later, and they never brought it up ever again. But Eren knew how Levi was, he stared daggers at people who he felt looked at Eren too long. Eren found it an endearing a constant reminder of how Levi felt for him, but he didn't want to have to call an ambulance because his boyfriend broke his ex's leg.

"Eren," this time it was Levi calling his name.

"Oh right!" Eren looked from Levi to Jean, realizing he hadn't introduced them yet, "Jean, this is my boyfriend Levi,"

Eren watched as his current boyfriend and his ex boyfriend shook hands, "it's great to meet you," Levi said. But by his tone, it was clear it definitely was not great, "but Eren and I have somewhere to be, so if you don't mind, we'll be on our way,"

Eren felt Levi's slim fingers wrap around his wrist and then he was being dragged past Jean, he turned back and offered a small wave before trying to catch up to Levi. How could such a short man walk so goddamn fast.

Levi didn't say anything until they made it back to his apartment, which was only a couple blocks away, "you want to explain to me what that was?"

"I know," Eren started, "I'm so sorry, I didn't expect to see him and I guess I just freaked out,"

"And what was with all that fidgeting?" Levi stood in front of Eren, arms crossed against his chest and his foot tapping on the wood floor, "I mean, do you still have feelings for him or something?" Levi was no longer looking at Eren, instead looking at his arms.

"What? No!" Eren said, he took a step forward and put his hands on Levi's shoulders, "I mean I broke up with him for several reasons. And I have you now, you're way better than him,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Eren smiled at his boyfriend and nuzzled his cheek and neck. They were indoors now. He could be as affectionate as he wanted, "I mean he didn't even know how to do laundry when I first met him,"

"He's the dumbass, right?"

Eren chuckled but hummed in agreement.

"What an idiot," Levi uncrossed his arms and wrapped then around Eren's waist, and making him smile, "he's lucky he still has all his limbs,"

"Were you jealous, Levi?" Eren placed a kiss to Levi's neck.

"Just a little," Levi admitted.

Eren chuckled, "if it makes you feel any better, Connie's having that party next week. I can easily mention I ran into Jean and have Connie invite him to the party. I mean they probably still keep in touch,"

"How would that make me feel better?"

"Because we can spend the entire party making out in different places and making him feel uncomfortable. We can sit on the couch and I'll sit on your lap and grind against you a little bit," Eren said, trailing kissed all along Levi's neck, "maybe we can find a nice, dark, closet," he nibbled at the pale skin, it was already getting a bit of color, "or we can have sex on Connie's bed again,"

Levi hummed and Eren felt the vibrations against his lips, "I might need a few drinks in me first, but I like that idea,"

"I like it too," Eren kissed up his neck and along his jaw, up to Levi's lips to give his boyfriend a well deserved kiss, "I think I might need to practice grinding on you though,"

"Your kissing needs some work too," Levi said, but he was smirking and kissed Eren again, so Eren just smiled and led his boyfriend to the couch.

**Fav, follow, review! Leave prompts, AUs, whatevers!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Levi is smoking a cigarette in bed (the window above the bed is open of course), Eren walks in wanting to get his freak and the bed sheets accidently catch on fire. **

**Also filling the prompt that "Eren hates that Levi smokes"**

Levi laid in bed smoking a cigarette, he knew he shouldn't have, but he had had a tough day at work. Eren hated when he smoked, he would stay away from Levi and make him sleep on the couch. He refused to kiss Levi, which was probably worse than not letting him sleep on the bed. He heard the front door of their apartment open and he immediately sat up, he turned to the open window behind him and took a puff of the cigarette before he planned to put it out and chuck it out the window.

"I know you're smoking so don't even bother," Eren's voice carried into the room. Levi let the smoke out the window before he laid back down, cigarette still in his hand and closed his eyes, trying to get a bit of relaxation in before Eren ultimately let him have it for smoking.

He could hear Eren's footsteps coming closer to the bedroom and Levi thought of everything Eren would do (or not do) since he was smoking. I'm for sure sleeping on the couch, he thought, he'll probably order food from my favorite Chinese place and then not give me any. He won't kiss me that's for sure. Maybe he'll pry the cigarette from my hand and burn me with it. That's kind of kinky. Hmm… maybe he'll be totally cool with it. Levi knew that last thought was completely absurd, Eren hated everything about smoking.

He would lecture Levi about the dangers of smoking, cancer being one of the biggest one since Eren's mother died of it. The only real argument against it that Levi had was that he smoked when he was stressed. To which Eren said, "well now you have me and I have plenty of ways to relieve your stress." And Eren really did have many ways, anything from cooking Levi an amazing dinner, to cuddling on the sofa in front of the TV, to completely submitting to Levi when they have sex, to tying up Levi and using him however he wanted to. It really all depended on what Eren thought Levi needed and so far he had never been wrong.

But lately, Eren had been too stressed out over his finals, so Levi had tried his hardest to keep the fact that he as stressed away from Eren. He didn't want Eren to have to worry about him on top of his finals.

Levi heard when Eren entered the room and let his book bag fall to the floor. He heard some rustling and then the bed dipped a bit. He didn't really expect Eren to then lay on top of him and hungrily kiss his neck.

"Eren?" "Shut up, I'm horny. Finals have been a bitch. I need a stress relief."

"I'm smoking,"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Not really,"

"Then shut up, I hate the smell,"

Levi chuckled but kept his mouth shut. He placed his free hand on Eren's back and realized he had taken off his shirt. Eren sat back a bit to undo the buttons of Levi's shirt and Levi opened his eyes. The look on Eren's face was one of hunger, and to be completely honest, it was turning Levi on. He could barely see the blue-green on Eren's eyes because his pupils were so blown. As more of Levi's skin was exposed, the more wet, open-mouthed kisses Eren gave him.

As Eren went lower and lower down Levi's body, Levi got harder and harder. Eren spent some time nibbling and kissing at Levi's sharp hipbones, but Levi was getting impatient and the hand that had been on Eren's back was now on top of his head, trying to push him down lower. Eren growled and bit hard on Levi's hipbone, making him hiss.

"Keep your hands above your head," Levi immediately did what he was told, hoping it would help speed thing along. He bucked his hips up but Eren had his hands firmly planted on them to keep them on the bed.

"Eren," Levi whined.

"Shhh,"

Levi bit on his bottom lip to try to keep quiet, but as soon as Eren's hands started to undo his belt, he let out another moan from the anticipation.

Levi was so lost in the feeling of Eren's hands brushing against his straining cock, and his mouth still kissing and biting at the skin underneath his belly, that he had completely forgotten about the cigarette. It wasn't until Eren shot up off the bed with a gasp and grabbed Levi's hand, making him sit up and then pulling him off the bed.

"What the fuck?!" That's when Levi smelled it, smoke. He turned around to look at the bed and the part of the bedsheets that were under his hands were on fire, "holy shit,"

"Levi!" Eren yelled, "put it out!"

Levi jumped into action and took off his shirt, running to the side of the bed and hitting his shirt against the bed until the fire was out. Once it was, there was a hole in the bedsheets and the mattress at the bottom was black. And right there was the cigarette. Levi turned to Eren and tried to give him a smile, but Eren looked furious.

Eren glared at him before he turned around and stalked out the bedroom, "NO MORE SMOKING!"

"Am I sleeping on the couch?"

"FOR A WEEK!"

Levi sighed, I figured.

**Smoking isn't sexy.**

**Fav, follow, Review. Leave me prompts and AUs!**

**P.S,- I've been thinking of giving these one-shots real titles. So if you have any ideas for any of them, please let me know!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Can you please do something based off the tumblr post about the girl who went up to the guy and said the girl he was talking to had a crush on him and he says something like "well I would hope so or this would be awkward" and it turned out it was the girl's boyfriend? Maybe have Jean play the role of the spiteful girl.**

_Oh he's gonna get it. Eren Jaeger is gonna pay._

Jean angrily stalked his way out of the locker room to find Eren. Why? Because when he got out the shower he found two holes cut out (one over each ass cheek), and one heart cut out (over the crotch area) on his boxers. And they were Jean's favorite boxers too, his Batman boxers.

Now he had to uncomfortably make his way through the halls while wearing his sweatpants that were already making him chafe. He felt like he was walking with his legs a little more spread out than usual, and he probably looked weird too if the looks he was getting from people were any indication. School had ended a couple hours ago so the only people left were people in extra curriculars, and he knew which one Eren would be in right now, Jean just hoped the club hadn't ended yet.

Eren, much to Jean's dismay was the captain of the soccer team, which meant he was obligated to be a part of the Captains club. Apparently it was just a club where they discussed ways to better communicate with your team and other ways to be a good leader and captain. One day Jean hoped to be in that club, as captain of the football club.

Right now, Levi held the position of captain, and he was great. He could be rude and too commanding for a lot of people's tastes, but Jean truly admired him. Levi demanded attention and respect despite his short stature, and he got it. From everyone. Sometimes even the coaches were afraid to tell him something.

Jean was rounding the corner to the hallway when he heard Eren laugh. He saw Eren talking to Levi at Levi's locker, Eren was blushing and obviously trying to flirt with Levi. And Levi was only smirking at him, he probably thought Eren was an idiot.

Jean approached them quickly, he knew exactly how to get back at Eren.

"Hey Levi," Jean said, "you know he totally has a crush on you right?" Jean tried to seem casual as he pointed his finger to Eren, this was Levi he was talking to.

Eren just started to laugh again and Jean became confused. He raised an eyebrow at Eren and then turned to Levi for an explanation.

"Well I would hope so, or it would make this very awkward," Levi said.

"What?" Jean asked dumbfounded.

Levi just raised his hand, which was holding Eren's. How had Jean not seen that?

"And who the fuck are you anyway?" Levi asked after a couple seconds of Jean gaping and staring at their hands.

_They were dating?!_

"This is Jean Kirstein, babe," Eren said. _Babe_? "He's on the football team,"

"I've never seen him,"

That right there nearly crushed all of Jean's hopes and dreams. He had heard about Levi back when he was an eighth grade. He had entered high school and tried out for the team with the hope that Levi would see he had true potential and take him under his guiding wing. That obviously hadn't happen, he trained hard all summer and came back sophomore year very well improved, even the head coach said so. Unfortunately, there was no space on varsity so he had to stay on JV.

Eren laughed and Jean glared at him, "that's because you're varsity. He's JV,"

"Shut the fu-,"

"I know you're not about to tell my boyfriend to shut the fuck up," Levi cut Jean off.

"Boyfriend?!" Jean asked, shocked.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. So what?" Levi was scowling at him now.

"I just, I didn't even know you were even gay! You don't seem the type. I mean, you're the quarterback!"

"So what?" Levi had moved closer to Jean and Jean was kind of fearing for his life now.

_He's going to kill me._

"Just because I'm the captain of the football team," Levi continued, "I can't like dick?"

"No! Well it's just that I didn't thin-,"

"Babe," Eren interrupted, "we should get going we still need to go to my locker,"

"Why don't you go on ahead, I'll catch up with you in a bit,"

Jean watched as Eren nodded and then bent down to give Levi a kiss. As soon as Eren was out of sight, Levi took a step towards Jean.

"If I ever see you trying to mess with my boyfriend ever again, I'm going to kick the life out of your ass. Got it?"

Jean nodded fast, he had seen Levi deflate a football because he squeezed it too hard when he got angry, there was no way he would ever piss off Levi on purpose.

"Great," Jean flinched when Levi put his hand on his shoulder, "now go before I decide to give you a demonstration,"

Jean hurried away towards his own locker. Hopefully he wouldn't run into them again. When he got to his locker he pulled out his phone to see he had a message from Eren.

"Fucking dumbass," it read. If Jean wasn't so terrified of Levi, he would go and tell Jaeger something right now.

**Fav, follow, review! Leave me prompts, AUs, anything. Also any suggestions for titles for any of these chapters.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Eren and Levi watching the stars together. **

**I haven't written something cannon related, so here's one.**

Eren sat on the edge of the roof. His feet swung underneath him, his heel lightly tapping the bricks of the castle. He hummed to himself, a melody he remembers his mom used to sing, as he gazed up at the stars.

It was rare that he did this, when he first got to the castle he would be chained up in the basement just as it was getting dark. But a couple months back, he gained enough of their trust so as to allow him to sleep in an actual room, he had to be by himself, they were still afraid he might attack, and it had to be right next to Levi's room.

Eren didn't mind though. Levi always locked his room as soon as he escorted him inside and then went back to his room. Sometimes Eren would sleep with Levi in his room, if he asked nicely. But even then he was always so tired from the day's experiments and training he always fell asleep as soon as he made contact with a bed.

Some nights, like this one were different, Levi had eased on the training, and Hange wanted to go over her data before she started new experiments, so Eren's day was spent mostly helping clean the castle, which wasn't as physically exhausting.

So he waited until Levi had been back in his room and Eren hadn't heard a noise for a long time. He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the window, he never knew if they hadn't taken this into consideration: that he would intend to escape through the window- but they never added bars to it, or made sure he couldn't open it. He made his way climbing up, using the vines growing against the side of the building and the other window panes to make his way up.

It was a small adventure for him, doing this. It was as though he was going through an obstacle to get his prize: seeing the stars. He could see them from his window, without actually having to leave his room, but this was more exciting, he felt closer. The stars felt more real.

Eren continued to stare up at the stars and his eyes started to close, he jerked his head up to stay awake but his eyes would just close again.

Maybe cleaning had been more exhausting than he thought...

Eren woke up because he felt cold, his side pressing into something uncomfortable and he heard a gentle and rhythmic tap, tap, tap. When he opened his eyes, he realized it was still night, the stars were still out and the sky was still dark. That was a relief.

But then he noticed he could see a pair of legs, mimicking his motions from earlier and swinging over the edge. He immediately froze, afraid of who it was and what they might do to him since they had found him here. Eren was too afraid to look at who it was.

"Relax, Jaeger. No need to piss your pants,"

Eren both tensed and relaxes at the words. He knew he was safe, but he was also afraid Levi could be lying. He sat up straight and held his arm, he had fallen asleep on a rock.

Eren didn't know what to say, should he apologize for not following orders? No one had explicitly said "don't climb out your window and onto the roof" but it was a given. Maybe he should just try to small talk.

"Close your mouth if you're not going to say anything,"

Eren hadn't realized he had been gaping his mouth.

"Sorry, Captain,"

"For what? Gaping or sneaking out of your room,"

"Whichever one you're mad about, or both," Eren finally looked over to him, Levi was still wearing his uniform, Eren had long since changed out of his. He had bags under his eyes and he looked tired.

"I'm not mad,"

Eren was then truly relieved, but now he was concerned about his captain, "what are you thinking about?"

"Whether or not I should punish you. And if I do, what should that punishment be,"

"I'll accept it," Eren said, Levi was supposed to be in charge of him, and Eren had too much respect and admiration for the man.

"I know," Levi sighed, "I also know this is something you like to do,"

"You do?"

"I'm to watch over you. And I can't sleep,"

Eren stared in disbelief, "you check up on me?"

"Don't act so surprised, Eren,"

The use of his name made Eren smile a little, "I just didn't know that was something you did," he leaned his head in the smaller man's shoulder. For whatever reason, Eren always felt the atmosphere change when Levi said his name. They went from captain and subordinate to friend, and even lovers.

"Why do you come up here?" Levi asked after a while of silently sitting.

"I like to see the stars,"

"You can see them from inside the walls. In the towns,"

Eren sat up straight and pointed at the sky, "but look," Levi turned to the direction where he was pointing, "look at how they stretch out so far, the stars see more land than we can! They could maybe even see the sea!"

Eren saw Levi was actually listening to what he was saying so he continued, "and do you see that really bright star?" he pointed to the brightest one," I could see that one from my house. When i was little, I used to sneak out of the house and sit on the porch so I could look at the stars. Back then it used to be because i thought they were pretty, but now, now i look at them because they tell me that there's so much more to see than just inside the walls,"

It was Levi's turn to rest his head on Eren's shoulder, "what else do they tell you,"

"They tell me that one day I'll be able to visit the sea. And I'll be able to see more places I never could if I had stayed inside the walls,"

"They tell you all that?" Levi mumbled, "sound like some talkative stars,"

Eren chuckled, "well it's not really the stars, it's the promises I made to them,"

"Hmm,"

"Do you want to know other promises I made?"

"Yes," Levi's voice was soft, barely audible.

Eren could tell Levi was falling asleep, but he was encouraging Eren to speak, any other time he would have been told to shut up.

"You know I love you, right?" Eren asked.

"I do," Levi yawned, "I don't know why you love me, but I know you do. And I don't know why, but I love you too,"

Eren chuckled and nudged Levi with his shoulder a little, "jerk," Levi hummed and Eren continued.

"Well when I first realized I loved you, I snuck out here and I sat here and I promised them I would love you forever and fight alongside you,"

"You're so sappy," Eren heard Levi murmur.

Eren kissed the top of Levi's head, "just shush, go to sleep. I'll carry you back to your room in a bit,"

"No one better see you," Levi said, but he didn't object.

**Fav, follow, review! Leave me prompts, AUs, anything. Also any suggestions for titles for any of these chapters.**


	26. Chapter 26

**It's starting to get cooler here in Chicago and even though the winters can get pretty bad, I'm actually kind of looking forward to it. And I can't wait to go ice skating, so here's a fic!**

Eren looked back to make sure Levi was behind him, but he wasn't. Instead, Levi was clutching onto the fence that was put up around the rink. He skated his way back to Levi.

"Need any help?" he offered.

"No, Eren. I don't," Levi started, "I am perfectly fine just standing here, so you go on and have your fun," Eren knew that was sarcasm, but there was also a hint of sincerity in Levi's tone. So Eren brought up his courage and he grabbed Levi's hand in his gloved one and pulled him away from the fence. Levi almost fell a couple times as Eren tried to get them to skate in a circle.

He offered Levi some pointers on how to keep his balance and once Levi stopped mumbling profanities and actually listened, he was able to skate without leaning on Eren so much, but still held his hand.

"This way if I fall, I'm bringing your ass down with me," is what he had said.

Eren laughed at that, but he secretly really enjoyed holding Levi's hand. He knew Levi was cold and that was probably just his excuse to warm his hand with Eren's but Eren wouldn't complain.

They had known each other for over a year now and they had never truly been alone together. At least not until today. Since their best friends were dating, and hence, how they met, a lot of their hang outs consist of group based activities, like bowling, or going to the beach, or going to the movies, or ice skating.

It has been Eren's idea for all of their friends to go ice skating today. But a half hour before they were all supposed to meet at his apartment, Armin got a call from Erwin saying he was sick and Armin rushed to take care of him. He had assured Eren that they should go without them, since so many of them were going anyway. Eren reluctantly agreed, he didn't like when any of his friends didn't join them in group hang outs, but he knew Armin wouldn't be hurt, especially since he would be with Erwin all night.

Levi always made it his thing to arrive anywhere ten minutes early because he hated being late. And when he arrived at Eren's apartment (the designated meeting place) he had been the first one there. Since Eren shared his apartment with Armin, usually he was there also but not today.

They had been a couple minutes into continuing the documentary Eren had been watching when he got a text from Jean.

"Jean and Marco can't come," he had told Levi, "their dog just gave birth,"

"Isabel and Farlan got into a fight and apparently Hange is mediating," Levi had replied, looking at his own phone.

Not even a minute later, Eren's phone had been ringing with a call from his sister. Mikasa couldn't go because she forgot she had volunteered for a soup kitchen tonight and also she was dragging Annie with her. Then Petra and Oluo's babysitter cancelled, then Sasha's parent stopped by for an unexpected visit at her and Connie's shared apartment, then Ymir and Christa got called into work.

"So it's just you and me," Levi had said, once it was clear no one else was coming.

"Yeah," Eren had cleared his throat, suddenly feeling nervous, "I guess you're right," they were silent for the next few minutes, "do you still want to go?" Eren hesitantly asked.

"I've never been ice skating, so I don't really care what we do,"

Those words had made Eren think that Levi still wanted to hang out with him, even if it was just the two of them.

"Well if you've never been, then we should definitely go," Eren had said.

So here they were. They had skated four times around the rink already. Levi still holding his hand. At some point, Eren let go and moved to Levi's other side and grabbed that hand. If Levi was going to hold his hand to keep warm, he would be a damn good handwarmer.

After it was clear that Levi was a goddamn natural at ice skating (he hadn't even fallen once) they skated to the door and sat on the bench to take off their skates.

Eren watched as a couple (who had made it very clear that neither of them had ever been ice skating before and that weren't born with Levi's natural gift) fell, and since they had been holding hands, when the boy tripped and fell, the girl followed. But instead of getting up right away, the couple laughed and they laid there for a few a while before they ended up just sitting on the ice and talking and laughing some more. Eren knew how stupid it was for them to sit there considering there were other people skating around them, but he couldn't help but note how happy and comfortable they looked. It was obvious they liked each other, even if they weren't dating, but they had been holding hands. Did people who saw him and Levi think they were dating?

"Oi, brat," Levi said, his tone frustrated, like he had been repeating himself, "if you're done staring, I'm kind of really hungry,"

Eren quickly finished tying his shoes and stood up straight, "where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere clean and warm," Levi said.

"Pizza?" Eren offered. They had walked to the skating rink, and there was a pizzeria with delicious pizza on the way back to his apartment, "we can place an order for a pick up and hopefully it will be ready when we get there,"

Levi agreed and Eren called the pizzeria. They started walking and Levi slipped his hand into Eren's again. Eren glanced down at Levi as they walked. He had a deep flush all across his cheekbones, his breath coming out in huff as they walked. The cold and windy January air made Levi walk closer to Eren.

Maybe Eren could pretend this was a date, and that the flush on Levi's face wasn't due to the cold, but because Eren had just complimented him and he was blushing.

Eren smiled at the thought but then Levi's other hand was on his forearm and he moved them a foot to his side, Eren not even noticing he was about to walk into a pole.

"Are you always so distracted, Eren?" Levi asked.

"What? No!" Eren said, "I was just thinking,"

"What's so important that you almost walked into a street lamp for?" there was a hard edge to Levi's voice, and his grip in Eren's hand loosened.

Eren gave him a squeeze, "it was nothing," he said, assuring him. Levi sighed and his grip on Eren's hand returned. At that moment, Eren wanted nothing more that to take his glove off and feel Levi's skin against his own. To hold his hand for real and feel it in his palm. To feel his delicate fingers and porcelain skin intertwined in his own.

"What was the name of the documentary we were watching?" Levi asked.

Eren told him, and then told him about what they talked about in the first twenty minutes Levi had missed. It was easy to talk about something that he liked. He could hear his voice getting slightly higher and he knew he started rambling when he trailed off and started telling Levi other things about the subject they hadn't talked about in the documentary. He didn't stop until he reached over to hold the door of the pizzeria open for Levi.

"Can we finish watching it when we get back to your place? It seems pretty cool," Levi said.

Eren practically beamed as he nodded and they walked to the counter.

Levi insisted on paying the pizza himself, he handed the cashier his credit card before Eren could even get out his wallet. Eren carried the pizza back to his apartment while Levi wrapped his arm around Eren's as they walked. Levi's face pressed against the top of Eren's arm, and every now and then Eren could feel his nose brush up against his arm, and Levi's warm breath penetrating the fabric of his winter jacket and reaching his skin, making him shiver a couple times.

When they got back to his apartment, there was no sign of Armin being back, which was expected, he would probably be spending the night at Erwin's.

Levi went to the bathroom while Eren set up the tv and brought over the pizza, some soda, and some real plates to the coffee table. Usually he would be using paper plates, but he knew Levi.

When Levi came back, Eren almost choked on the soda he was drinking. Levi was wearing one of his sweaters, actually, not just any, he was wearing Eren's favorite sweater. It fit a bit big on Eren, one of the reasons he loved it so much, so on Levi, it was huge. He was smaller in stature that Eren, the sweater hugging him like a blanket that reached halfway down his thighs. He also had Eren's covers in his hands and he let them fall in a ball next to the couch.

"I'm fucking cold. I hope you dont mind," Levi said, sitting next to Eren.

Eren just shook his head and tried to get the air to properly circulate through his body, 'in through your nose, out through your mouth' he repeated to himself.

"Not at all," he replied, once he was sure he wasn't going to choke again. Levi sat way to close to him, not that Eren was complaining, but it made it difficult to concentrate on the documentary.

When Levi finished his pizza, he got up to wash his plate and came back, getting confortable next to Eren again, but this time he brought the covers up with him and snuggled into Eren, resting his head on Eren's shoulder.

Eren couldn't even concentrate on the documentary anymore, or his pizza. He left his plate on the table next to the couch so he wouldn't move and disturb Levi.

Eren felt the warmth seeping from Levi and he could feel it warming his body, his face felt red, and he felt overheated. The nervousness that had preciously vanished was back and he couldn't even think of coherent words to say.

He didn't even realize when the documentary ended. Then, he didn't even have time to mourn the loss of Levi's body heat when he reached for the remote in the coffee table, because it was back just as quickly. Levi picked a comedy movie to play next and Eren was once against lost in the feeling of Levi next to him.

It wasn't until his phone rang that he became aware that there were more things around him that weren't Levi.

Levi whined at the ringing, "don't answer it," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because then you have to move and I'm comfortable,"

Eren smiled a little but he grabbed at the phone anyway, "it could be important,"

"I bet you this hoodie it's Armin calling to say he's spending the night," Levi said.

Eren chuckled but answered the phone. Levi was right.

"I win. Hoodie is mine now," Levi said, pulling Eren back down so they could resume their previous position.

"I never agreed to that,"

"That's something a loser would say,"

"That's someth-,"

"No," Levi interrupted, "it's mine now," he sat up straight, brought his knees up to his chest, tucked then underneath the sweater, then he put the hoodie on and hugged his knees, "mine," he repeated.

Eren stared at the bundle of Levi hidden in his oversized sweater and his heart practically melted. Levi looked so adorable. Eren just wanted to hug him and kiss him and hold him.

Then Eren froze, he hadn't even registered Levi's movements. He didn't know what to do when Levi's lips were suddenly pressed against his. They were warm, and soft, was all Eren's mind could process, not yet being able to tell his mouth how to move.

Levi pulled back and Eren wanted to follow but his body still wouldn't work.

"This works better if both people participate, Eren," Levi said in a soft and husky voice.

Eren's body remembered how to move then, because he nodded fast and then wrapped his arms around Levi's waist to bring him in and press their lips together.

The suddeness of his movements surprised Levi and he gasped. Eren took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Levi's mouth and really kiss him. He put all the want he had for Levi this past year into that single kiss.

When Levi moaned into his mouth, Eren smiled slightly and he kissed him more forcefully. He sucked Levi's lip lower lip into his mouth and ran his teeth along it as he pulled away, just before he dove back in to continue kissing him.

Levi's hands were at the back of Eren's neck, not letting him pull back for longer than a second before he was pulling him back in and kissing him with just as much want as Eren.

Eren didn't know how long they were kissing before he truly began to feel the need to breathe. He tried to remind himself to breathe through his nose while they kissed, but he would get so lost in the feeling of Levi's tongue against his own that he would completely forget. He pulled back and one of his hands went up to grab Levi's upper arm, to try to signal to him to wait.

Apparently Levi had also forgotten to breathe because he pressed his forehead to Eren and closed his eyes. Eren smiled as he looked at Levi trying to catch his breath, he himself panting.

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long," Eren said once he felt he had enough air in his body.

"You should've done it a long fucking time ago them,"

Eren blushed and pulled away from Levi's grasp. His hands immediately went up to cover his face and hide his blush, "oh god," he said. His actions now clear in his head. He had kissed Levi.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked with genuine concern.

"I kissed you,"

"I know, I was there,"

"Oh god," Eren brought his knees up and hugged them.

Levi chuckled next to him, "what?"

"I kissed you!" Eren said even louder.

"I know!" Levi replied, just as loud.

"I just didn't think I'd ever get the chance to," he said, much softer now.

"Why not?"

"Because you're," Eren turned to see Levi raise an eyebrow while he searched for the correct word to describe him, "you're beautiful," Eren mumbled into his arm, looking at the floor now.

He could feel his face growing hot and it only got worse when he realized it had been several minutes and Levi hadn't said anything. Eren turned to look at him again and he saw that Levi was also blushing, but the red was bright and noticeable against his pale skin. They were still pretty close and Eren could see small flecks of blue dusting Levi's grey eyes. He always thought that Levi wore contacts, that his eyes weren't really grey, but being this close he could see that they were his real eyes. His beautiful eyes.

"Stupid Eren," Levi said when he realized Eren was looking at him, "don't say things like that,"

Eren smiled at the look on Levi's face, and he continued to stare at him, with a big goofy grin on his face. He continued to grin even when Levi put his hand over Eren's face and pushed him away, "I said stop,"

Eren grabbed him by the wrist and kissed his palm, "I'm not even sorry," he said. He used the hand he was holding to pull Levi into him again and kiss him over and over and over again until he felt light headed.

**Fav, follow, review! Leave me prompts, AUs, anything. Also any suggestions for titles for any of these chapters.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I've decided that I'll be finishing up Confessions soon. I have some chapters already written than just need some finishing touches and editing. I don't think this will continue past 30-35 chapters. I'm still not quite sure which ones I will be posting and that will effect how many this ends up being.**

**Wouldn't it be adorable is Levi was like a professional assassin or a secret agent and Eren had the simplest job, maybe working in a coffee shop or an office and they're together?**

**Also filling the prompt: teacher!eren pls!**

"Okay class," Eren began, "I assume you all have finished the worksheet," he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and turned to the board, "so for problem #3-," he was cut off by an excessive knocking. He looked to the door, but no one was there so he ignored it and continued, "I asked you to find the slo-," the knocking again, but this time he heard it coming from the area of the windows. Probably one of his students. He decided to ignore it but as soon as he started talking, one of his students called his name.

"Connie, if you wanted to ask a question you sho-," but when Eren turned around to face his class, he realized why Connie had sounded so tentative. There was a figure in the window, posed on the window sill like a cat, he raised his hand in a short wave when he had Eren's attention.

Eren blushed a bit and walked over to the window and unlatched it.

"Umm, should you be opening that window? Isn't that unsafe?" Jean asked.

Eren sighed, "he's no danger," _at least not to any of you_. He opened the window and let the man inside.

"You forgot your lunch," Levi said, placing the lunch bag on Eren's desk and then leaning against it.

Eren blushed again, "I would've gotten something from the cafeteria," he said.

"That's filthy, they don't even wash the trays properly, I've seen it,"

Eren chuckled, of course that's what would concern Levi the most, "thank you for bringing me my lunch, was it a bother?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm working a case nearby,"

Eren immediately felt his face go pale and then he did start to worry for the safety of his students, he lowered his voice, "should I be concerned?"

"Nothing serious, in fact, Farlan is taking care of it right now," Levi whispered.

Eren let out a sigh of relief.

"Who the fuck is that?" Jean asked.

"Oi kid," Levi glared at him, past Eren's shoulder, Jean sunk into his seat, "don't curse in Eren's classroom. He doesn't like that shit," Eren pinched his arm, Levi barely flinched, but apologized nonetheless.

"I don't," Eren said, "and just because we're married doesn't mean you have permission to do so,"

"He's your husband?"

"You're gay?"

The class was immediately filled with questions and whispering amongst each other.

Eren sighed, and turned to his class, "please take out your textbooks and flip to page 254, work on problems #5-9," he heard the class continue to whisper. He sent Levi a 'see-what-you-do' look.

Levi just smirked and stood up straight, "oi, shi- brats," Eren ignored the slight slip up, "do your work," Eren smiled at how all the students frantically started to flip through pages.

Eren grabbed Levi's hand and led him to the window, "now it's time for you to go," he pushed him towards the window.

"I'll see you at home later, I'm making chicken stir-fry tonight, your favorite," Levi said, putting one of his feet up on the ledge.

"Yeah, yeah" Eren said, "I'll see you," and he pushed Levi out the window.

Jean jumped out of his seat, "Mr. Ackerman!" he yelled out, "we're on the third floor!"

"He's fine," Eren said, "now get back to your work,"

"What the fuck does he do for a living?!"

"Jean, detention," Eren said, taking a seat at his desk. Not a minute later he glanced up to see little Armin with his hand up, "have you finished Armin?"

"Umm, not yet,"

"Do you have a question about one of the problems?"

"I do have a question, um. What does your husband do for a living?"

Eren smirked, "I'd tell you, but then he'd have to kill you,"

**I would really like to have names for these chapters for easier navigation, so if you have any suggestions for any chapter, please let me know!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Lifeguard AU! I don't care what it is, maybe Eren drowns and Levi saves him, idk and idc I just love Lifeguard AUs**

The pain in my head was overwhelming. All I could think about was how absolutely stupid I was. Mikasa told me, 'be careful, Eren. If you're not careful you'll slip and fall and hurt yourself.' But of course I didn't listen to her. I'm not sure why this memory is the one in my mind right now, getting scolded by my sister.

I was running from Jean, who got everyone else to hide while I went to the bathroom and then they ambushed me by the pools. We were in one of those water parks with dozens of pools from all shapes and sizes and depths and some were cold and some were hot, and some were perfect. I started running towards the coldest one, because it was also the deepest and the biggest. I'm the best swimmer from our group of friends and the water in that pool is easily higher than any of us. Maybe except for Bert and Reiner, but they didn't come.

It was pretty fun actually, until I slipped on some idiot's sandal and fell into the pool. It would've been okay, except my head hit the edge of it as I was falling. And my god did it hurt. I didn't feel it so much anymore.

I felt heavy, like really heavy. I think it was because of all the water in my body, the shock made me fall in with my mouth open and I drank a bunch of water, and it went up my nose and I felt an extreme pressure everywhere.

Now I don't feel much of anything, the pressure is still there, but I guess I got used to it. I guess drowning isn't so bad once you've accepted it. I mean I love the water, so I guess if there is a way I have to go, I think I'd prefer this. Although, it also kinda sucks to be killed by something you love. My entire body feels numb, and where I used to feel heavy, now I feel light. Like a feather. Maybe you learn to fly when you die.

I guess I'll never know, because the pressure from the water was less now and I felt cold. I was no longer in the warm cocoon of the water. I wanted to whine but I couldn't find my voice. Then everything started to feel different, I started feeling the pressure again, but this time it was a bit different, it was the kind you felt when you're holding your breath for a long time and then you take a deep breath and all of the air starts to fill your lungs and you can swear you can feel it circulating in your blood. Then I felt the pressure from the water, but this was different too, because with all the air in my body, the water was trying to leave. I guess the only way it could get out was the same way it went in.

I felt myself cough and then my chest was getting hit by the water that was leaving my body. But I must've had too much water in my body because then the good pressure, the one caused by air left me and I felt the water again. But it wasn't as bad anymore. Before, it had been so overwhelming my body couldn't handle it and I went numb. Now, I could sense things. I could see a bright yellow white behind my eyelids and I could see shadows. I couldn't really move anything, so I couldn't open my eyes. I could faintly recall someone calling my name, Mikasa maybe, or Armin (his voice can get a girly pitch sometimes- like when he's excited or scared), and someone else grunting numbers. I could feel rhythmic compressions on my chest and then my mouth was being covered by something warm, it felt so nice. And it was blowing air into my mouth, that was weird, but I could feel all the air and how it would go through my lungs and then into my blood every time the compressions were done.

The warmth was at my mouth again, blowing more air into me and at that moment I realized I could feel my arms, I pressed them to the pavement under me and tried to lift myself up as I felt more water coming up. I coughed it out, the pain in my chest was too much.

"On your side," someone said. Was that an angel? It certainly sounded like a heavenly voice. I was pushed back down to the pavement, on my side, and the cold made me shiver, but I had calmed down enough to finally open my eyes and see who the voice belonged to.

I opened them and I was right, it was an angel. They even had a halo. They were kneeling next to me, their face all I could see. He was beautiful. Skin so pale and flawless, he looked like he was made of porcelain, precious and to be handled with care. What a beautiful angel. He had black black hair, and I thought that was so weird, because he was so pale. But he was gorgeous. I never expected angels to look like that, I always thought they would be blondes, because the color always reminded me of light and I associated angels with light. But now I was looking at this man, this beautiful and perfect man with piercing gray eyes and I couldn't not see an angel in him. He had saved me after all, and he was beautiful. So beautiful.

Maybe when you die, you get saved by your guardian angel and I've had this angelic being around me and I never knew. I must be the luckiest sonabitch in the world to have this angel as my guardian angel.

I could see his lips moving but I wasn't paying attention to his words, instead I looked at how his lips moved. They were thin, but they looked so soft. Then it hit me. Those lips had blown air into my lungs, through my mouth, his mouth had been on mine. I tried to think back to how they felt, but all I remembered was that they were warm. I wondered if they were warm all the time. Do you get to kiss your guardian angel whenever you want once you die?

I realized I was being rude and decided to listen to what my angel was saying, "hey, what's your name?"

"What?" he's my guardian angel, he should know my name.

"Your name, what is it?" He said again, he looked a bit frustrated, or more like peeved.

"Eren Yager,"

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen,"

"Ok good, it doesn't look like you have any serious brain damage, but we should get you checked out anyway,"

Why would I have brain damage? I thought you would be cured of all your illnesses in heaven, and I didn't even have anything wrong with my brain (even though sometimes Jean says I don't have one at all).

Then the angel sat back and Mikasa was hugging me, her wet hair all in my face. Then it hit me again. I wasn't dead.

"I'm okay," I told her, she pulled back and I could see she had water around her eyes, she had been crying, "who are you?" I asked the beautiful man.

"Levi," he said, "a lifeguard,"

A lifeguard. Not an angel.

"I'm the one who saved your dumb ass. There are reasons we have signs posted everywhere telling you NOT to run,"

Then it hit me again, even though it had already hit me, but then it REALLY hit me. His lips were on mine. We had practically kissed before I even knew his name. Ok Eren, play it cool.

"I-I'm sorry," Fuck.

"Yeah, well. At least you're not dead. That report would have been a bitch to write,"

"Thanks," I said, which was stupid to say because he had just said my death would've been tragic, not because I died but because of a report he would have to write.

"If you're okay to stand, we can walk to the office to get you properly checked out. If you can't walk, I can carry you. So what is it? Can you walk?"

I took a good look at Levi-the-lifeguard-not-the-angel (although I still kinda thought he was an angel) and I realized a few things all at once, he was thin, he was also short.

"I might be too heavy," I said. The facial expression he gave almost made me scared. If I didn't already have the thought that he was an angel, I would've thought he was a demon from the look he gave me. It was a leer, I felt the fear run through my veins, next to the oxygen. He scooped me in his arms and started walking.

"Don't insult me," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said again. I mentally high-fived myself for not stuttering this time.

"You all stay here," Levi told my friends, "it's better to not overwhelm him. Nobody get in the pools until another lifeguard comes," they all nodded and he walked away.

"You're pretty strong," I said after a couple of minutes of silent walking, well the walking only on Levi's part.

"Thanks," he said, "can you put your arms around my neck?" he asked, "it would make this easier,"

He stopped walking when I nodded and once I had my arms around his neck, he bounced me up about an inch so I could readjust, I ended up moreso sitting now in his arms.

"That's better," he said, walking again.

"So, how did you become a lifeguard?" I asked.

"My annoying as best friend wouldn't stop bitching about me being at home all day during the summer so she got me this job,"

"If they're annoying why are they your best friend?"

"Good question, Eren. But I guess we all have annoying friends, it just so happens that mine is the best one I have,"

"I guess that's a good point," I said, he bounced me again and I held him tighter.

"Sorry, you're still wet, and I thought I would drop you,"

"It's okay," I said, "but I'm okay to walk you know. You proved your point. You are capable of carrying me,"

"NO!" he said, he cleared his throat, "I mean no. I don't mind carrying you. We're almost there anyway,"

I looked in the direction he was looking and saw we were nearing the building by where we bought the tickets. The rest of the walk was in silence. I didn't really mind it though, I was mostly looking at his chest and the rest of his torso that wasn't covered by my body. He was muscular, but not overly muscular, even though he was ridiculously strong, which was nice. His face and his torso were the same shade of pale skin and I wondered how that could be if he works at a pool.

He walked me into the building and then pasted a couple rooms, he peeked inside one where a large blond man was eating a sandwich at a table.

"Erwin, go cover for me," Levi said, "princess here almost drowned," the man nodded with his mouth full of sandwich.

He took me to the room at the end of the hallway, a women was sitting there and she had been reading a book, but as we walked in, she looked up.

"Levi!" she said, "it seems you found your damsel in distress,"

I blushed.

"He nearly drowned, so if you could check him, that would be great,"

"Always so bitter," she said.

But she came over as soon as Levi had set me down on a bench and sat next to me. She started asking me questions, the same ones Levi asked and writing down my answers on a clipboard.

"Relationship Status?" she asked

"Umm..single?"

"Phone number?"

I looked at her, skeptically but told her anyway, she was probably making sure I didn't have brain damage.

"Sexual orientation?"

"Umm.. I don't see how that matters," I said. I was a little scared to say, not everyone accepted or understood the fact that I'm gay. And I didn't exactly feel like being judged right now.

But instead of answering, Hange looked at me with a face of pure concern and seriousness that I felt compelled to mumble that I'm gay.

"Great!" She ripped off the piece of paper and gave it to Levi. Who looked at her in disbelief but still took the piece of paper.

"Ummm?"

"You're exactly his type, Levi likes tall and tan brunets," she explained, "and the fact that you have green eyes is working in your favor,"

"Oh," was all I said. I felt my face getting hot and looked down. But Hange's face was on my chin and making me face her.

"Aww, you're blushing," that only made me blush more until I realized she hadn't been looking at me when she said it, but at Levi.

I glanced over at him and he was giving Hange an annoyed look, but he was blushing.

"Don't you have to make sure he hasn't suffered some kind of trauma?" Levi asked.

Hange stuck her tongue out at him but looked back to me. She continued asking me questions, how I felt, if anything hurt. I answered as honest as I could, even though I didn't know exactly what to compare drowning too, I had never had any other near-death experience before.

She reached over to me and started pressing in various places on my head.

"Fuck," I said when she pressed into the spot that got hurt when I had fallen.

"Well don't kill him,"

"Shut up, Levi," Hange stood up and parted my hair so she could she's where I has gotten hurt. She put some kind of ointment on it and then wrapped a bandage around my head. She asked me more questions and then left to get me some painkillers because now my head was starting to hurt.

Once she left I looked over at Levi, and he looked at me, but he started laughing. That's just rude, you don't laugh at someone who almost died.

"You look ridiculous," he reached his hands over and started fixing my hair around the bandage. I caught a glimpse at myself in the mirror hanging on the other side of the room and I saw how I really did look ridiculous. My hair was standing up in every direction, not to mention I was blushing from having Levi this close to me.

"So, you're gay?" smooth Eren.

"Extremely,"

"That's, uhh, good," really? 'that's good'?

"Yeah, especially when I know you are too,"

Hange came in right then and told Levi to carry me to the break room since she set up a futon there.

"I can walk,"

"Just for safety precautions,"

I nodded and then was being lifted by Levi again. He walked me to the room where Levi had spoken to Erwin and sure enough there was a futon. There was a line of lockers on the other side of the wall and I watched as Levi opened one and took out a large green towel. He walked back to me and draped it over my head.

We talked some more while I dried myself, being careful when drying my hair so I wouldn't mess with the bandages. He ended up asking me out and I had to cover my face with the towel because I knew I was blushing like crazy, but I said yes and he gave me his number.


End file.
